THE MISSION
by 53007
Summary: Roxas and Xion are sent to Raccoon City to recover stolen research notes and a sample of the T-virus for Vexen or so their told. Meanwhile, Xemnas has big plans for the T-virus while Roxas and Namine's relationship is noticed by Xion.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Be Afraid

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Capcom. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and gore. Sorry NOT a lemon.**

**THE MISSION**

**Chapter 1: Don't Be Afraid**

'_Hello, my name is Roxas and I was told to write daily entries in my journal. I don't remember much about my life, but I was fully born into this world. I don't remember my parents or friends. I sometimes wonder if my life would've been better or not, but I know for sure that I belong with this group called Organization XIII even if there are two other members.'_

Roxas closed his journal and placed it on his nightstand and got up to stretch his whole body as he took a look at the dark sky. Outside his window he could see the lifeless city and a pitch black sky that looked as if the sunrays wouldn't be able to shine threw. He always wondered why his master chose this place as a headquarters and he's been wanting to ask, but was too afraid. He thought nothing of it as he walked out of his room fully dressed in the require uniform and made his way to the lounge to receive today's orders. When he entered the lounge he saw Axel with Xion sitting next to him while Namine sat across from them with her sketchbook in her lap.

"Morning, Roxas." said Xion when she saw him entered the lounge while he took his seat next to Namine.

'_Xion is the fourteenth member, but our organization still stuck with Organization XIII. She said that she doesn't remember much about her past life. She was shy when I first met her, but soon enough she started to open up to me and Axel. She was partnered with me and I think we make a great team. I've noticed that Saix has been mistreating her.'_

Roxas lead over to get a closer look at Namine's drawing. "Hey, that looks great." commented Roxas with a smile while Namine slightly blush and smiled back.

'_Like me and Xion, Namine has no memory of her past life either. Ever since she's been here she has always been drawing sketches with the same crayon. She seems very intelligent, although she always seems to blush every time I speak to her. Unlike the other members, she seems to be the only one that wears white.'_

"Thank you." was the only thing that Namine manage to say.

"Will you relax. It's not like he's trying to hit on you." joked Axel which made Namine blush even more while Xion laugh with Axel and Roxas.

'_Axel was my first friend to show me how the work environment worked. He told me things about recon missions to dangerous missions. Axel is the eighth member of the organization, but he remembers his past life. His primary weapon is two chakrams which he erupts into flames.'_

"So, Xion, do you know what today's mission is?" asked Roxas.

"No, Saix hasn't said anything yet." said Xion.

'_Saix is the seventh member, but he's more like the second in command. He sends the other members out to their own mission. I don't know much about him nor do I know how he got that X shape scar on his face. I just know that he has blue hair.'_

"Roxas, Xion." called Saix in a calm, but deep voice as Roxas and Xion both stood up and walked over to him. Once they were close enough he started to debrief their mission. "Today you're both going to retrieve research notes from the following researchers Ozwell E. Spencer, Dr. Edward Ashford, and Dr. James Marcus. Also, Vexen requested that you get a sample of the T-virus. Once you've got the research notes, don't read it and protect the T-virus. Understand?"

"I understand." said Roxas quickly, but Xion thought about it. Saix just stared at her waiting for her to reply.

"I've asks if you understand, Puppet." said Saix more seriously. Roxas glared at Saix, but he didn't seem to notice. Roxas didn't like it when Saix called Xion a 'puppet' or 'it'.

"Yes, I understand clearly." said Xion quietly. "Come on, Roxas let's get ready."

Roxas took his gaze away from Saix and followed Xion out of the lounge. Axel and Namine had caught up with them in the hallway. "So, where did Saix send you two?" asked Axel.

"He didn't say." said Xion as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Yeah, he just told us to get some research notes and a sample of a T-virus for Vexen." explain Roxas.

"So you don't know where you're going?" asked Namine quietly as Roxas silently nodded. As they got to the end of the hallway Xion took the left hall while Roxas took the right. Axel followed Xion while Namine followed Roxas to his room. "I hope you complete your mission."

"I'll be alright." said Roxas as he opened his room door and let himself and Namine in. Namine took a seat on his bed while Roxas went over to his storage cabinet. Roxas over look the self and took a couple of Ethers and Hi-potions and put them into his pocket. "Xion watches my back and I watch hers."

"I know Xion can take care of you." said Namine with a smile. She stayed quiet for a moment and finally spoke. "Would you view someone like Xion as the ideal type of girl?"

Roxas thought for a moment, "What do you mean?" asked Roxas as he look Namine in the eyes.

"Well, it's just so hard for me to reach her level." said Namine as she quickly looked away from Roxas' confuse gaze and turned red.

"I think you should just be yourself." said Roxas as he gently placed his hand on Namine's shoulder and turned her around to get a better look at her face. "Besides I like you the way you are. Your hair, your smile, your eyes, and your lips." Namine blush even more and looked away from Roxas, but he pulled her face back to his. Namine was shocked that Roxas had placed his lips on hers, but she soon calmed down and kiss him back.

'_Xemnas had told me that we had no hearts. Because we had no hearts, we had no emotions. He referred us as Nobodies, but as I got to know Namine more; I've had this strange feeling that just build up more and more.'_

Roxas back away from Namine so that he could breathe. "I'm sorry. I've never done that before." apologize Roxas out of breath. Namine stared at him as if she didn't mind and walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled back at him.

"You have begun to fall in love with me?" asked Namine as Roxas had this confuse look that Namine had to laugh about. "You never heard that word before?"

"No." said Roxas truthfully.

"It's kind of hard to explain." said Namine as she though of an example. "We as Nobodies have no emotions, but I've felt like you and me are different. I guess love is a desire for someone and I've had this desire to be with you that I feel like my strength is gone and my senses are reeling. As if I were about to melt with you."

"I see." said Roxas as he thought about his time with Namine. "So that's what that feeling was." Roxas lead closer to Namine again and kissed her until they heard a knock on the door.

"Roxas are you ready?" called Xion.

"Yeah." said Roxas and looked back to Namine. "I have to go." Namine smiled and took Roxas hand and placed a star in his hand. "Hurry back."

Roxas put the star charm into his pocket and left the room. Xion noticed that Roxas was happy as she follow him back to the lounge. Once they were back into the lounge Saix was ready to open the Corridor. As soon as he was about to open the corridor Roxas spoke. "Where are we going?"

"Raccoon City." said Saix as he opened the Corridor. "Head to the Umbrella Corporation, you'll find what we requested."

Roxas step through first then Xion. Once they were gone, Saix teleport himself to the spiral chairs where Xemnas had always been. "Roxas and Xion just left." reported Saix.

"I see." said Xemnas calmly.

"Why would you send them to a place where they're completely powerless?" asked Saix.

"To test which of them is the most superior." said Xenmas as he placed his right hand on his chin. "One of them could be useful too accomplish our main goal."

**Raccoon City**

Roxas and Xion ended up on a deserted street. Everywhere they looked there were cars that crashed into each other with some that where still burning. "What happen here?" asked Xion as she looked down the street and saw nothing.

"I don't know, but let's hurry and get out of here." said Roxas as he started to walk towards down a lonely street.

"Wait." said Xion stopping Roxas in his tracks. "We don't know anything about this place. We don't even know where the Umbrella Corporation is at. Shouldn't we at least find a map or ask for direction?"

"Who are we going to ask?" said Roxas as he looked around. "There isn't anybody around."

"Well, can we last least look for a map?" asked Xion sounding annoyed. Roxas took another look around and saw a phone booth.

"I guess that phonebook is a good place to start." said Roxas. Xion followed Roxas to the phone booth and he search for the Umbrella Corporation and found it. "What street are we on?"

Xion looked towards the intersection and turned back to Roxas. "We're on 7th Ave."

"Good the company should be located towards the east from here." said Roxas as he closed the book. "We just have to follow this road and stay on the this street. It should lead us all the way to the state capital."

"That's just great." said Xion feeling disappointed. "I didn't even wear my walking boots."

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave." said Roxas as he lead the way and Xion followed. They continued down the lonely street walking for miles and miles. Along the way they saw no one insight; not a single person or cats and dogs. Roxas was a little concern about Xion when he started to notice that she would stop and continued walking until she had to stop again. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous." said Roxas as he stop while Xion looked at him strangely.

"What's wrong?" asked Xion.

"Take your boots off." said Roxas as he lead Xion to a nearby bench.

"I'm quite alright." said Xion trying to reassure Roxas, but he wasn't convince. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Take your fucking boots off." said Roxas more seriously. Xion look at him and finally did as she was told. "Your socks too." Xion slowly and carefully took off her boots and socks while Roxas examine her foot. "You got blisters on the bottom of your heels." said Roxas as he took out a bottle of healing water and poured it on her foot, but as the water came in contact with her foot she flinch.

"Ow. That healing water isn't really working." said Xion with a painful expression on her face.

"Not working?" said Roxas as he stood up and took a seat next to Xion and thought for a moment. "We don't know anything about this place, but I wonder." Roxas stood up again and saw a car that was on fire. "Freeze!" shouted Roxas as he held his hand out, but nothing happen. "What?"

"Let me try." said Xion when she found a tree nearby. "Fire!" she shouted with her hand out, but like Roxas, nothing happen.

"It can't be." said Roxas as he paced back and forth. "We're completely powerless."

"We need to get back to the castle." said Xion as she put on her socks and boots and tried to stand up, but had to sit back down due to the pain in her feet. "Open the corridor."

"I can't." said Roxas as he stared down at Xion. "If we're powerless then we have no way of returning back." Roxas looked at Xion and saw the fear in her eyes. He sat back down on the bench and let out a huge sight. "What a fucking mess." he said. Xion stayed quiet as they both tried to come up with an idea.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave." said Xion as she stood up again and held her hand out. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going." said Roxas as he took her hand.

"You'll need to carry me." said Xion with a smile while Roxas sights again. Roxas walked the rest of the way with Xion on his back. The trip to the Umbrella Corporation was a lot longer then it seemed, but even though Roxas was getting weaker and weaker, he kept moving. As they entered the 33rd Avenue it was already night. Roxas walking pace had slowed down and Xion was getting concern and suggested that they spend the night in a nearby abandon store. Roxas saw it and walked towards the store. When they were inside Roxas put Xion on the floor and collapsed next to her.

"You need to lose some weight." joked Roxas as he breathed heavily.

"Fuck you." said Xion a little annoyed. She looked around the store and as usual no one was there. "I wonder what happen here."

"Something bad. That's for sure." said Roxas while looking up at the ceiling as he could feel his eyes getting heavy. "Maybe we'll find out tomorrow."

'_As I laid on the floor I kept thinking about how we were going to get back home. Plus, it didn't help that Xion's feet had blisters and that our potions didn't work. Saix didn't explain everything about this world and I feel like a fool for thinking too lightly. By now Namine is probably worrying about me. I kept thinking about Namine as I stroke the star charm that she gave me to keep for good luck and after I'm done with this mission I'll give it back to her.'_

"I wonder if their's any food here." said Xion as she turned and saw Roxas fasted asleep. Xion examine Roxas face closely and smiled as she laid down close to him and snuggled closer to him. "Good night, Roxas."

**World That Never Was**

Namine sat in her room, just finishing a drawing of Roxas and Xion holding their keyblades. She placed the drawing next to other drawings of them casting fire, ice, and lighting. On another pile was a drawing of their potions that were turned to the sides as if being poured out, but nothing came out. Namine had a sad expression on her face while Saix over looked the drawings. "You've done these well. Xemnas had requested that you make them forget how to used their powers."

"I'm sure he won't be disappointed." said Namine while not looking at Saix.

"I hope not." said Saix taking the drawings and Namine's sketchbook and left her room. As soon as he left Namine crossed her arms on her table and cried into them. Saix turned the corner of the hall and notice Axel leaning on the wall and stopped.

"So, Xemnas wanted to test Roxas and Xion." said Axel not looking a Saix.

"What are you doing here." said Saix.

"I just happen to be standing here." said Axel with his head still down. "Isn't that Namine's book."

"It is no concern of yours." said Saix as he continued walking down the hallway leaving Axel to think to himself. Axel stood straight up and went quietly over to Namine's room and softly knocked.

Namine sat back up and wiped her tears away. "Come in." she said quietly. Axel slowly walk into her room and stood next to her.

"I just saw Saix with your book," he began. "Are you okay? Your eyes are a little red."

"Yeah, everything is alright." smile Namine as Axel took a seat next to her.

"I may not have emotions, but I do remember crying." said Axel. "I can pretend, but it's not real. What happen?"

Namine looked at Axel and started to think, then finally spoke. "Xemnas had ordered me to make Roxas and Xion forget how to used their powers. As soon as I finished Roxas had lost everything and is now endanger. I do even know where's he at or if he's okay."

"There has to be more to their mission." said Axel as he started to think. "Right now he and Xion can only relied on their skills?" Namine silently nod. "Something doesn't seem right about the world that they were sent to."

**Raccoon City**

Roxas woke up when the bright sun warmed his face and sat up to look around. Xion wasn't around and Roxas quickly got up and looked around and saw her by a row of clothes without her black jacket wearing different clothes.

"Morning, Xion." said Roxas. Xion looked at Roxas and smile.

"Morning." she said as she looked at different shoes.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Roxas while Xion tried on a pair of black tennis shoes. She seemed satisfied with her choice and put her jacket back on and zipped it up.

"Yeah, but first we'll need some supplies." said Xion as she handed Roxas a duffle bag. "Since we're both powerless we'll need weapons."

Xion lead the way and Roxas followed her as she got a box of first aid kit, two machete, hydrated food, and a case of water. Xion then got some other items that Roxas question in his head.

"Why are you getting those?" said Roxas as Xion continued to place the items into the bag.

"Home made explosives." said Xion as she place the last item in the bag. "There's a kitchen in the back of this store, but this will take time to make these."

"Really, why?" asked Roxas as he follow Xion to the back.

"We need to be careful when mixing these, other wise they'll be dangerous." explained Xion.

"How do you know so much about this?" question Roxas.

"I'd asked Xigbar about explosives." said Xion. When they reach a door Xion opened it and told Roxas to place the items on the counter while she fired up the stove. Roxas asked if she needed help, but she decline, so he just stood back and watched her handy work. A whole hour had passed and Xion had ten tubes of explosives. "Okay these tubes don't need to be lit, so just throw them and they'll explode on impact. So you might need to be careful with them."

"Okay, I understand, but how are we going to carry them?" asked Roxas. Xion took out a large strap with slots and gave one to him.

"We'll carry them in these." said Xion while placing the tubes inside the slots. "They have buckles so we can wear them on the waist or across the chest. We'll each get five."

"Shall we get going." said Roxas as he put the belt on his waist while Xion put the other across her chest. Once they were outside they continued down the street and as usual no one was in sight.

"You know I've been thinking about something." said Xion as they continued walking. "Once we get to the Umbrella Corporation, what's the plan."

"Are you still considering on finishing the mission." said Roxas looking at her. "Xemnas left us out here powerless, we've been abandon."

"I know, but what other reason would they want with notes and a sample when there's no one here?" question Xion. "I think we should go there and read the notes."

"I'm not certain about that, but it's not as if Xemnas is going to find out." said Roxas with a smile while Xion smile along with him. Roxas looked ahead and saw 43rd Avenue. "We're here."

Xion looked up at the sign while Roxas looked at the skyscraper. "This place is huge." said Xion in awe. "Okay, I guess we'll used the front door."

"It doesn't look like anyone is here either." said Roxas as he and Xion walked up to the building. As always no one was in the building while the only two people let themselves in. Roxas look around the empty lobby and found a hallway full of elevators. "Xion! Over here!" called Roxas while Xion ran across the lobby as Roxas press the only button that was by the elevators. "Why is there only one button?"

"That's strange." said Xion as they both heard a bell ding and got in the elevator. Xion looked at the buttons and saw only two buttons; the main floor and B18. "This place is really strange." and press B18.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Roxas as he took out his machete. Xion did the same thing, also getting the same feeling. The elevator ride lasted for at least a minute until the bell ding. The doors slid open and they both step out. "What the fuck happen here?"

"This place is a lot more messier than outside." said Xion seeing broken equipment and scattered papers littering the floors while Roxas went to explore the office.

"Xion, I found some people." said Roxas standing by a sealed room that was flooded with water. Xion got a closer look at what Roxas was staring at. Inside the room were men and women that were floating right side up.

"Holy shit." said Xion in horror.

"Let's just find those notes and get out of here." said Roxas walking to the end of the office. Xion examine the bodies of the people that were trap inside the room until Roxas called out to her. Roxas found a map of the whole building as he over looked it Xion went into a lab that had a computer and turned it on. Roxas came into the lab with the map in his hand. "This whole lab is underground and there's nothing above the main floor. So what's the point for the skyscraper?"

"Maybe the company wanted to blend in with the crowd." said Xion as she tried to hack the computer. "We got skyscrapers, but no one lives in them. Hey! Hello."

"Good your in. See if you can find the research notes." said Roxas as he lean closer.

"Yeah, okay, but first let me check my e-mail." joked Xion as she typed in the keys, but nothing came up.

"Stupid computer." said Roxas as he hit it.

"Stop that. Your just making thing worst." said Xion as she took over again. "Great what did you do?" Xion looked at the files and quickly read through it. "I think you found it."

"I didn't know that would work." said Roxas while scratching the back of his head.

"Look at this. This entry was from Dr. Marcus, 'September 19th: At last...I've discovered a way to build a new virus type with Progenitor as a base. Mixing it with leech DNA was the breakthrough I needed... I call this new virus t, for tyrant.'"

"Tyrant." said Roxas as he thought for a moment. "What else does it say?"

"Dr. Ashford wanted to used the virus as a cure for the handicapped, but Mr. Spencer wanted it used as a bio-weapon." said Xion as she started to think with Roxas.

"Vexen wanted a sample of this virus, but for what reason?" said Roxas as he took a seat.

'_Saix said that Vexen wanted a sample, but I'm starting to believe that Xemnas wanted it for his own purpose. But if Xemnas did used the virus, then would our world be destroyed like this one?'_

"Make some copies and lets get out of here." said Roxas as Xion did as she was told and made a print out. She then typed in T-virus.

"I'll be right back." she said as she rush into the next lab while Roxas waited for the printing to finish. Xion had finally came back with a small briefcase as the last of the files had finished printing. "Good it's done. Now, I'll just shut down the computer."

"Just leave it. Come on. Lets go." said Roxas, but Xion didn't listen as she shut down the computer. When the computer shut off the whole power went off as Roxas and Xion sat in darkness until they both heard a loud siren. While the siren sounded the emergency lights went on.

"**All personal please make your way to the emergency exits. This is not a drill."**

"And I thought, I caused problems." said Roxas while grabbing Xion hand and pulled her out of the lab as they both made their way back to the elevator. Once they were back in the office they ran full speed towards the elevator.

"**Emergency! Opening all lock doors! Please make your way to the emergency exit."**

Roxas and Xion crossed the sealed room as the doors opened automatically letting the water and people out. Xion covered her nose and so did Roxas. "Agh, that sinks like shit." complained Xion as she press the button.

"Xion, I don't think that's the water." said Roxas as he stared in horror at the dead bodies standing up. Xion was shocked to see these people that were dead were now alive.

"Were they alive all this time?" said Xion.

"No. they're still dead." said Roxas. "But I think we should get the fuck out of here." the elevator door slid open and Roxas took Xion by the hand and pulled her along with him into the elevator and press the main floor button. The ride up to the surface took another minute as Roxas tried to explain to himself what he just saw. "That's not fucking possible."

"I know." said Xion in agreement. "What the fuck happen to them."

Roxas scan through the notes hoping to find an answer. "Listen to this, 'The Tyrant virus allegedly operates similarly to most other RNA viruses, but also has the abilities to reanimate dead tissue, to substantially mutate its host, and to infect nearly any tissue in any type of host. It animates dead tissue by replacing mitochondria in infected cells, thereby providing it with a source of energy to fuel viral creation. It then spreads, eventually reanimating tissue responsible for motor and lower brain functions. By specifically animating certain tissues, most of the body's usual processes, such as heart muscle contraction, are made redundant.' so, those people were dead, but the virus brought them back to life. How did they get infected?"

"Mr. Spencer wanted to use the T-virus as a bio-weapon." said Xion while scanning through the notes. "Look right here, 'as it is always easier to transmit infections via open wounds and body fluids, this could explain the need for hosts to exhibit aggressive tendencies. Alternatively, should a hosts' brain still be functioning, viral infection and damage to the frontal lobes could account for increased aggression, and an imbalance of hormone regulatory signals that normally control the signs of hunger could result in their tendencies to attack by biting their victims.' it still doesn't explain how those people got like that."

"Does the notes say anything about any volunteer?" asked Roxas while looking through the notes. "Their was a volunteer, 'It produces rapid and uncontrollable mutation in a host's genetic code, but the mutations were not coordinated enough to produce effective BOWs.' so their was more than one volunteer."

"BOWs?" question Xion.

"Bio-Organic Weapons." said Roxas as the elevator slowed down and finally ding letting the doors slide open. Roxas and Xion quickly ran out of the elevator into the lobby and finally out in the streets. "We have to get back to the portal."

"Lets make a run for it." said Xion as she ran ahead while Roxas kept up with her.

**The World That Never Was**

Xemnas sat in his chair thinking to himself as usual until Saix showed up. "Roxas and the puppet have the research files and the sample." reported Saix. "There heading back to the portal."

"How about we make things interesting for them." said Xemnas. "Open the Corridor inside the lab, so that it will lead back to their portal. Also, give them their powers back."

"It will be done." said Saix disappearing from the spiral chairs and teleport himself to Namine's room with her sketchbook in his hand. Namine sat quietly by her window looking out at the city. "Namine, Xemnas has requested that you give back Roxas and the puppet's power." He then place her sketchbook on her table while she got her crayon and got to work.

**Raccoon City**

"Come on, we're almost there!" said Xion out of breath. Roxas was starting to fall behind but he still kept up with Xion. They just passed by 9th Avenue and were almost at 8th Avenue as they kept running to 7th. "We'd made it! The portal is just around this corner."

Roxas and Xion ran around the corner until they stop, "Oh, Fuck!" said Roxas as he stared the people that they left behind in the lab. "How the hell did they get here so fast!" Xion and Roxas took out their machete and quickly thought of a strategies. "I'll go left while you go right."

"Okay I'll go right while you left, right?" asked Xion.

"That's the plan." said Roxas as he threw a tube at the crowd of people that exploded and charge first to the left while Xion went right hacking at the nearest person to them as they made their way to the portal until things got worst when they were surrounded. "Okay back to back" instructed Roxas as he and Xion stood back to back defending themselves. They both defended themselves in a circle as they danced gracefully with the machete in their hand until Roxas notice that the ones that he had cut down were getting back up without their arm while other that were split in half at the waist or had no legs started to crawl and they all made these horrible moans. "Xion we got a fucking problem."

"Yeah, I notice. They're zombies" said Xion. "You go high while I go low."

"Got it." said Roxas as he spun in a high circle and jump over Xion while she spun in a low circle. When Roxas landed he gave Xion his machete and grabbed her by the legs and spun her in a full circle while Xion did figure 8s with their machete. "Ready, Xion?"

"Ready!" she yell while Roxas spun faster and faster, than finally let Xion go while she curled into a ball holding their machetes to her sides. Roxas didn't have a weapon so he started to throw the tubes as he made his way back to Xion. Xion uncurled and dropkick a zombie to stop her movement and started to defend herself while making her way back to Roxas. When they finally got back to each other Xion gave Roxas his machete and they stood back to back again.

"Why haven't you used your explosive?" asked Roxas.

"I'm waiting for the right moment." said Xion as they both continued to hack and stab the nearest zombies. Their battle lasted for ten minutes, but the zombies never died even though some had lost all their limbs "Don't let them bite you!"

"Why the fuck would I let them bite me?" asked Roxas while he continued to defend himself. Xion would also cut and slash at the nearest zombie while they made their way to the portal. Roxas split a zombie in half while another one came from behind it, but before it could bite him, Roxas quickly chopped it's head off. "Cut their heads off."

Xion did as Roxas instructed and they both started to cut off the heads. In the mist of the battle, Xion could feel something was different. "Roxas, my hands got cold." she said when they regrouped back to back.

"So did mine." said Roxas as he put his machete back into his sheath and put his hands on the ground. "Freeze!" he yell as a series of icicles sprung up off the ground stabbing each of the zombies in one straight line. "Xion, lets try the blizzard."

Xion nodded and threw her machete into a nearby zombie's head and quickly turn around and created a snowball while Roxas added more ice. Roxas and Xion only tried this method once the snowball that Xion created would expand, but when Roxas added ice it became unstable to the point that it would explode. "Keep going." said Xion as she felt the cold air sting through her and Roxas until the snowball exploded creating a large sphere shield that froze all the zombies. "Cover your ears."

Roxas smiled and cover his ear while Xion let out a loud banshee scream which shattered the ice and the frozen zombies. When Xion stop screaming Roxas uncovered his ears. "You sure you know to make an entrance." said Roxas as he gave her a high five. "Come on lets get out of here."

As the two friend were about to leave, a car that was nearby the portal exploded. Roxas and Xion quickly turned around, but quickly dodge an oncoming missile. "Roxas, I think we missed one." said Xion as she and Roxas ran for cover. They both ducked under a large truck and waited. "Can you see if he's getting close?" whispered Xion.

"I can't tell, hold on." said Roxas as he ripped a side view mirror off a car and used it to look around the corner of the truck. "It looks like a man, but I think it's some kind of monster."

"Let me see." said Xion while taking the mirror and looked through it. "It looks like he carrying a mini-gun and a rocket launcher. Oh Shit!" Xion grabbed Roxas and ran with him to the nearest car and ducked behind it while the truck exploded.

"Thanks." said Roxas out of breath.

"It not over yet." said Xion again, but this time Roxas moved along with her as the car blow up behind them. "He shot his rocket launcher four times, so he should be almost out."

"What about his other weapon?" asked Roxas.

"We have to keep moving when we go up against that." said Xion as she and Roxas took off running again to another car while they both heard machine gunfire. "Don't stop! Keep moving!"

They both kept running using the nearest thing as cover then moved again. Roxas ducked behind a car while Xion took cover by a news stand, but then the news stand was being tore apart piece by piece. "Xion! Used a tube!" shouted Roxas while Xion took off her strap and looked in the mirror. "Will you fucking throw it!"

"Not yet!" shouted Xion while the news stand got smaller and smaller. Xion looked in the mirror as she tried to judge the distance. "Roxas! Distract him!"

Roxas quickly stood up and cast a lighting bolt at the monster and got his attention while Xion quickly threw her strap of explosive at the monster creating a huge explosion. Roxas and Xion stared at the monster as it laid still. "I think you got him." said Roxas smiling at Xion.

"You were great too." said Xion as she and Roxas walked back to the portal. As they got closer to him, Roxas stop and turned him over to make sure he was dead. "Come on, Roxas. He's dead."

"Just making sure." said Roxas as he examine his face. The monster had his upper and lower lips remove plus his whole nose was gone. "Your one ugly motherfucker." Roxas stood back up and walked with Xion again until they both heard a low growl and stop walking and turn around. "Doesn't this guy ever give up?" said Roxas as he and Xion both summon their keyblades and though of a new strategy.

The monster stood up walked over to a parking meter and ripped it out from the ground. He looked down on them while they looked up to him as he made another growl. "Lets surround him." suggested Xion. "I'll attack from behind while you attack from the front."

"Got it. Ready…go!" said Roxas as he and Xion both charge the creature. Xion used a burning car for support as she flipped over the creature and stood behind him and quickly slash at him, but he manage to capture her keyblade and threw it aside along with her. It then turn its attention to Roxas and swung it weapon at Roxas, but he dodge it's attack and attacked with an upward stroke cutting the creature face. The creature staggered back and growl at Roxas when Xion attack it from behind knocking it to his knees. Roxas saw his chance and stabbed the creature in the heart, but it still didn't die.

The creature then grabbed Roxas by the throat and choked him while Roxas tried to break free by kicking the creature in the face. Xion tried to help by stabbing it in the back, but that didn't help as the creature stood up while holding Roxas and grabbed Xion by the throat also.

Roxas was about to pass out until he got an idea, "Xion…firecracker." said Roxas weakly as Xion nodded and they both raise one hand towards the creature's head. "Now." They both cast fire to create a small explosion that blew up the creature's head and they all fell down together.

Roxas and Xion gasped for air and cough. When they started to breathe normal again, Roxas stood up and took his keyblade out of the creature and also got Xion. "That was close." said Roxas with his horsed voice.

"Yeah." agreed Xion as she stood up and took her keyblade from Roxas. "Now can we leave before he grows his head back." Roxas nodded and open the Corridor, but this time they went through together.

'_We had escaped Raccoon City alive, but what reason did Xemnas have for the T-virus, was he planning to used it to reach our goal, would he be human instead of a Nobody. Whatever the reason, I didn't want to be involve nor did I want my friends to be in the middle. I have a feeling that the horror isn't over yet.'_

To Be Continued…

**(A/N: Greetings and welcome back. So this is the first chapter of my new story, please review and comment. Next Chapter "Secrets Within A Secret." I'll see you later.)**

**Preview:**

"Won't the puppet be useful for testing?" suggest Saix.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Within A Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Capcom. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and gore. Sorry NOT a lemon.**

**THE MISSION**

**Chapter 2: Secrets Within A Secret**

The Corridor opened up in the lounge while Roxas and Xion came walking with their heads held high. "Did you bring what Vexen asked for?" asked Saix as Xion took out the briefcase while Roxas gave Saix the notes. "I'll get these to Vexen while you two can rest up."

"Thanks?" said Roxas kind of confused with Xion having the same expression. Saix didn't say anything else as he disappeared while Roxas and Xion left the lounge. "So, how's your foot?"

"Couldn't get any worst. How about you, is your neck okay?" asked Xion while they continued down the empty hallway towards their rooms.

"It feels kind of sore and it aches, but I guess we're lucky to be alive." said Roxas as he placed his hand left hand into his pocket to stroke Namine's star charm. "Is there a bruise?"

As they stop Xion examined Roxas' neck and saw a hand print all over his neck. "Yeah, their a huge hand print around your neck." said Xion as she got a closer look. "It's looks a lot worst. Here lets put it on ice."

"How?" asked Roxas as he took out his keyblade."Like this." said Xion as she created ice shards in her hand and placed her cold hand on the side of Roxas neck, which Roxas reacted to. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks." said Roxas as he continued to walk down the hallway with Xion hand on his neck. They continued down the hallway heading to Roxas' room. As they entered his room, Roxas had told Xion that he'll he okay. Xion just nodded and headed back to her room. Along the way Xion saw Namine walking down the empty hall.

"Hey, Namine." greeted Xion as Namine smiled. "Are you just walking around?"

"Yeah, I heard that you two were back, so, welcome back." said Namine while Xion took her gloves off.

"Thanks, it's been a hard day." said Xion as she placed her gloves into her pockets. "I didn't think this mission would take long."

"Well, was it a successes?" asked Namine.

"Yeah, it was. At first it didn't go quite well." laughed Xion remembering that she left her boots. "I got a bad blister on my foot, so, I changed my shoes and forgot about my boots."

"It's a good thing that you have an extra pair." smiled Namine as she pasted Xion. "See you another time, Xion."

"Yeah, sure." said Xion as she headed towards her room. When she got to her door she noticed that Namine stood across from Roxas' room and she wondered if she was going to say hi to him and entered her room.

Without looking in Xion direction, Namine noticed that Xion had gone into her room as Namine walked up to Roxas' room and quietly knocked on his door. When he opened it she smiled at him and went into his room. "Welcome back."

"Thanks." said Roxas while he closed the door behind him and walked up to Namine and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Me too." said Namine as she hugged Roxas back. "I was so worried about you."

"Why?" asked Roxas while stroking her hair. "I've kept your lucky charm close to me."

"That makes me happy." said Namine while tilting her head as Roxas lean forward to give her a kiss until there was a soft knock on the door and they had to break apart. Roxas went to answer it while Namine went to sit on his desk and started to draw a quick sketch on a piece of paper. Roxas opened the door and saw Xion standing in the hallway.

"Hey, could I talk to you?" asked Xion while Roxas closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, sure." said Roxas. "What's up?"

"I've been thinking and I think we should not tell Axel and Namine about the mission." said Xion as she lead on the wall.

"Why's that?" asked Roxas while crossing his arms.

"While you know Axel is going to try and find out more about Raccoon City by talking to us or going behind our backs and find out on his own." said Xion as Roxas understood what she was saying. "As for Namine, she'll just give us the silent treatment."

"Yeah sure. I understand." said Roxas as he uncrossed his arms and placed his hands into his pockets and started to stroke Namine's charm.

"Okay. Good." said Xion as she stood up straight and started to head back to her room. Roxas took his hands out of his pockets, but the charm got caught onto his glove and fell out of his pocked. Xion stopped when she heard a cling on the floor and saw the star charm. "What's that?"

"That's Namine." said Roxas as he picked it up and put it into his pocket.

"If it's Namine, why do you have it?" asked Xion with concern.

"She gave it to me as a good luck charm." said Roxas while stroking it. Xion had a confused look and thought for a moment.

"You had it all this time?" asked Xion while Roxas only nodded. "Why did she give it to you?"

"Just something for good luck, that's all." said Roxas hoping to convince Xion with his lied.

"Your lying." said Xion with a glare in her eyes. "You stole it didn't you?"

"Yeah." said Roxas laughing along with Xion while he took it out of his pocket and gave it to Xion. "Will you make sure Namine get's it back."

"Sure." said Xion as she took off down the hall. Roxas breathed a sight of relief as he headed back into his room and found that Namine was still drawing.

"Who was it?" said Namine as she stop drawing while Roxas laid down in his bed.

"It was Xion." said Roxas while Namine stood up and got into his bed with him. "She was just checking on me. She has your star charm, I'm sure you'll get it back."

"You gave it to her?" asked Namine as she looked into Roxas' blue eyes.

"It was the only way I could get rid of her." said Roxas while he stroke Namine's head slowly. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Namine while snuggling into Roxas. "Now, get some sleep."

"Okay." chuckled Roxas as he closed his eyes and fell asleep holding Namine. While Roxas and Namine slept together, Xion sat in her room holding the charm firmly in her hand while she thought and thought.

"Why would Namine give this to Roxas?" questioned Xion as she placed the charm on her nightstand and laid down to sleep. Meanwhile in the spiral chair room all the members sat except for Axel, where having a private meeting.

"Why aren't the other members here?" asked Marluxia while the other members agreed except for Saix.

"Axel was sent on a mission while Roxas is resting." said Saix calmly. "As for the Puppet and Namine, they're not members."

"Not members?" question Demyx while he sat up.

"You never knew that?" laughed Larxene while she placed her hand on her head. "You were always a stupid motherfucker."

"Yeah, well you're the dumb bitch." complained Demyx.

"Enough." said Xaldin in his deep harsh voice as Demyx and Larxene both glare at each other. "Well, what's the point of this meeting, Xemnas?"

"The T-virus." said Xemnas while looking at the expression in each of the members face.

"Roxas and the Puppet brought back a sample of the T-virus and the research notes that will help us understand it better." explained Saix. "Vexen, you overlooked the files. Tell us what you've learned so far."

Each member turned their attention towards Vexen, "The Tyrant virus, or T-virus, is the main virus used by Umbrella, and is responsible for the creation of most of their Bio Organic Weapons. According to the reports, Dr. James Marcus succeeded in creating the tyrant virus at the Arklay Management Training Facility on September 19 through synthesis of the Progenitor virus and leech DNA. Through this synthesis, the photosensitivity of the early Progenitor strain was replaced with pyrosensitivity, a property that can be seen in a test subject. It's truly remarkable." smile Vexen.

"What was the main purpose of the virus?" asked Lexaeus while glaring at Vexen.

"This would involve finding or creating a viral agent that could not only be controlled, but could be used to create new bio-weapons by infecting a host organism and mutating it into a powerful creature that could act as a soldier and follow orders, as well as spread the virus that created it into enemy territory." explained Vexen while the members thought for a moment.

"Are you getting any of this, Bookworm?" asked Xigbar while smiling at Zexion.

"What's the main point for this virus, Xemnas?" asked Zexion while the members turned their heads back to Xemnas. "Why is it so important?"

"I've instructed Vexen to create another virus using the T and G-virus." said Xemnas as Vexen explained.

"The G-virus greatly accelerates cellular replication and pluripotentiation, at the cost of higher brain function. This causes the host to exhibit feral behavior, loss of moral reasoning, memory, and other higher drives, leaving only the urges for self-preservation and reproduction." said Vexen as the members looked upon each other. "The virus exhibits its symptoms within seconds, inducing extremely volatile mutations."

"Xemnas asked Vexen to create the tG-virus." said Saix. "it causes instant mutations when injected into a human host. The Puppet had brought back both virus without knowing it."

"It still doesn't explain why the other members are not here." said Marluxia while Saix and Xemnas both looked at him and to each other.

"Xemnas has picked a test subject." said Saix as the members looked to Xemnas.

"Who?" asked Demyx while getting antsy.

"The being that I've created." said Xemnas. "Xion."

"Why her and not Namine?" asked Larxene. "I really hate that bitch."

"Won't the puppet be useful for testing?" suggest Saix while Larxene just crossed her arms. "Which is why Axel and Roxas aren't here."

"What's so special about them?" asked Luxord while he drew a card.

"Apparently they got some make believe friendship." said Saix as Luxord drew another card.

"I wish I could have a friendship like that." said Demyx as he thought which members would be his friend.

"You can be such a kiss ass, you know that." said Larxene while she giggled.

"Shut up. Do you always have to bitch about everything." argued Demyx.

"That's why I'm a bitch." smiled Larxene as she and Demyx called each other names. Xaldin got very annoyed that he threw two lances at Demyx and Larxene to shut them up. The lances land close enough to their heads and they decided to stop arguing.

"But Xion isn't human, isn't she?" asked Demyx looking towards Xemnas still kind of shaking.

"'it' not 'she' and yes 'it' isn't human like the rest of us." said Xemnas while he lean into his hand. "Because Xion is my creation it would be best for 'it' to be the test subject. Unless any of you volunteered, speak now."

"Fuck that." said Larxene while the other members agreed with her. "Although, I would still prefer that we used Namine."

"You foolish girl." said Saix while glaring at Larxene. "The Puppet would lose it's memory. All the more reason to keep Namine to restore it's memories, so that it will never forget our true goal."

"Then it is agreed." said Xemnas as each member turned their attention towards him. "The Puppet will be the test subject."

Xion had woken up to the sound of knocking on her door. While she got up she put the charm into her pocket and went to answer the door. "Axel?" said Xion kind of confused. "What do you want?"

"I've just go back from a mission and I wanted to see if Roxas would like to join me for some ice cream up on the clock tower in Twilight Town, but he wasn't in his room." said Axel while holding a plastic bag full of three ice cream. "Hey, since he isn't here. Would you like to join me? There's a festival going on too."

"Sure." said Xion while she closed the door behind her and went with Axel to Twilight Town.

**Twilight Town**

"It's kind of strange for Roxas to just disappear." said Axel as he gave Xion her ice cream and ate his as they made their way to Station Height. "It's just not like him."

"I know what you mean." said Xion while taking a bite of her ice cream. "Where do you think he went?"

"Can't really say." said Axel while taking another bite. "Maybe he's that the clock tower or maybe not."

They thought of different places that Roxas could have went, but they both knew that his favorite place to go was the clock tower since it had a perfect view of the town and the sunset. While walking on Main Street they both got on the trolley to see if they could spot Roxas and make up time since it was crowded due to the festival, but soon forgot about Roxas and enjoyed the ride until Axel got tired of going around in circles.

"Where the hell can he be?" questioned Axel while Xion finished her ice cream and threw it away as Axel looked around Main Street.

"We didn't even get to the tower, yet." smiled Xion as she tugged Axel along with her. "I'm sure he's there looking at the sunset thinking to himself."

"Whoa, what's the rush?" asked Axel.

"I just want to see if Roxas is at the tower. Come on." said Xion a little more impatient while she held on to Axel arm. Axel lets out a huge sight and looks up the flight of stairs and the steep hill.

"Why did they build this fucking town on a hill?" complained Axel out of breath as they reach Station Height while Xion laugh at him.

"You need to get in shape." joked Xion while Axel gave her the finger.

"Fuck…you." he said out of breath while Xion just looked up at the clock tower. "Nope, he isn't up there. It's just two people a boy and a girl."

"And I walked all the way up here for nothing." said Axel while taking a look up the clock tower noticing that Xion was right about Roxas not being up on the tower. "Where can he be? His ice cream is melting."

"That's too bad." said Xion taking the melted ice cream from the bag and eating it quickly as possible making her way back down into town with Axel following behind her. "We might as well enjoy the festival."

**Meanwhile**

"So, why didn't you wear your black jacket?" asked Namine while taking a bite of her ice cream as Roxas just finished his ice cream. Roxas wore a white and black light short sleeve jacket with brown pants with white and black sneakers.

"I wanted to at least look descent for our first date." said Roxas while looking at Namine nibble at her ice cream and laugh. "You look cute when you eat."

"Thanks." blushed Namine while she took another bite of her ice cream and looked onward at the sunset as Roxas watched the sunlight shine upon her, making her glow as if she was an angel. "This is a great view of the city."

"Yeah." agreed Roxas never taking his eyes off Namine. "This is my favorite spot in the entire town, but with you here it makes it even more beautiful."

Namine smile and blushed more as she finished the last bite of her ice cream while Roxas held her hand. "Have you ever been up here alone with Xion?" asked Namine.

"No. Axel has always been with us, but it's always amuses me and Xion when he gets tired after climbing that hill." laugh Roxas while Namine giggled along with him. "But you're the first girl I've ever been alone with."

"It makes me happy when I'm alone with you." said Namine while leaning on Roxas' shoulder as he leaned on her head. "When will you tell Axel and Xion."

Roxas thought for a moment. "I don't know, but right now doesn't seem like a right time."

'_I knew Axel would understand, but would Xion understand? I knew Xion as a good friend, but ever since our mission, I've had my suspicions about Xion. I think she sees me as something else besides a friend.'_

Namine titled her head a little to get a good look Roxas face as she saw the confusion in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"How would I tell them?" asked Roxas while looking back at Namine. "I want to tell them, but I'm worried that they wouldn't understand."

"We'll find a way together." said Namine as she kissed Roxas on the check. Roxas smile at her and kissed her back and he came up with an idea. "Come on. Lets get on the Farris wheel." Roxas got up first and helped Namine to her feet as they both held hands and went towards the festival. After waiting in line for at least half an hour, Roxas and Namine were riding the Farris wheel as Roxas could tell that this was the first time Namine had been in one from the expression on her face. After the Farris wheel they decided to go into the mirror house. While inside Namine laugh at Roxas whenever he kept running into a glass wall.

"You make this look easy." said Roxas while laughing along with her.

"I've figure out a pattern." said Namine while she giggle when Roxas hit another wall.

"What is it?" asked Roxas while rubbing his head.

"That's a secret." said Namine as she watched from the outside while Roxas kept hitting his head. Namine had so much fun with Roxas as they decided to take a break by a smoothie stand. "How's your head?"

"I'll be fine." said Roxas while placing his cold drink on his forehead. "So, how did you know where to go?"

"It's sample really." said Namine as she took a sip of her smoothie. "I looked through the looking glass."

"What does 'Alice in Wonderland,' have to do with a mirror house?" asked Roxas while he drank his smoothie.

"Nothing." said Namine while she smiled at Roxas as he laugh. The festival was almost over as Roxas and Namine went back up to the clock tower to watch the fireworks light up the night sky.

**Meanwhile at the Sandlot**

Xion and Axel stood on a balcony to watch the fireworks too. There was a loud whistle and a series explosion that filled the sky with red, yellow, blue, green, and white lights as the towns people applauded while some awe.

"I wish Roxas was here to see this." said Xion feeling disappointed.

"He sure had to miss out." said Axel while watching the fireworks with Xion.

**Station Height - Clock Tower**

"Wow, the view from here makes the fireworks look even better." said Namine while snuggling close to Roxas as they watched until the fireworks had stopped. "I guess they're done for now."

"Lets wait for a little while longer." suggested Roxas as he gave Namine his jacket for her to wear while he wrap his arms around her to keep her warm.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Namine as she looked up into the sky and back at Roxas.

"The second wave." said Roxas when suddenly another series of fireworks launched into the air and exploded while at the same time Roxas kiss Namine. They've kissed before, but to both Roxas and Namine it was different. The kiss finally ended when they gasped for air and the fireworks had stopped exploding. "Wow, that was different." smiled Roxas as he got lost in Namine's eyes.

"Yeah, it was." agreed Namine.

"We should get going." said Roxas as he stood up and help Namine stand up. While Namine took off Roxas' jacket, he opened the Corridor and they both step through and…

**World That Never Was**

Found themselves in Roxas' room. Namine smiled and looked at Roxas one more time and kissed him again. "I had a great time." said Namine. "Good night, Roxas."

"Wait." said Roxas as he stopped her from leaving. "I got this for you." Roxas took out a plastic bag that Namine never knew he had as he took out a paopu plush toy. Namine smiled and gave Roxas a hug while he gave her the plush toy. "Good night, Namine."

Namine left the room quietly as she made her way to her room while Roxas put on his black long coat and gloves as he took off his orange bracelet that allowed him and Namine to get on any ride and placed it on his nightstand. He thought it was strange to sleep in his uniform, but he did have to be prepared in case Saix sent him and Xion on another mission. As he was about to jump into bed their was a knock on his door.

Roxas didn't think much as he just smiled and answered the door. Xion and Axel barged into his room making themselves comfortable. Xion sat on Roxas' bed while Axel took a seat on the windowsill. "What's up?" asked Roxas while taking a seat in his chair.

"I came by this morning to invite you to have some ice cream on top of the tower, but you weren't here." said Axel.

"So, he invited me to come." said Xion as she laid back. "So, where were you?"

"I was in Twilight Town." said Roxas as Xion and Axel both looked at each other and back to Roxas. "There was a festival going on."

"We didn't see you there." said Axel with a confused expression.

"Yeah, we thought you were at the tower, but you weren't there." said Xion while sitting up noticing the orange bracelet. "Oh, so you were there." said Xion picking up the bracelet. "See, Axel, he was their. You can tell cause this bracelet allows him to get on any ride."

"So, you were there." said Axel breathing a sight of relief. "But why couldn't we find you?"

"Yeah, I didn't wear my black coat." said Roxas feeling kind of nervous.

"What!" said Xion as she stood up while Axel stayed quiet. "It's required that we keep on the jackets in case Saix sends us on a mission."

"I take it you two didn't read the memo posted in the lounge." said Roxas while Xion and Axel looked at him kind of confuse as Roxas explain. "There was no missions today and everyone had a day off, like a vacation."

"And I wore this heavy jacket all day." said Xion feeling disappoint as she headed back to her room. "Good night." she said while closing the door behind her leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

Axel didn't say much as he examined the bracelet while Roxas took his jacket off and put it back into his wardrobe. Axel notice the clothes Roxas was wearing, "So, you were at the clock tower." said Axel as Roxas stood in shock.

"Yeah." said Roxas as he felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"This bracelet lets you and another person on a ride for free." said Axel while holding up the bracelet. "Did you take Namine with you?"

Roxas calmed down and breathe normally as he sat down and started to explain. "You know that we as Nobodies have no hearts and because of this we have no emotions, right?"

"Yeah, that's true." said Axel putting the bracelet on the windowsill.

"You and the other members pretend to have feelings, but it's only from what you remember from your former life." said Roxas while Axel just listen. "But when I think about my former life, I don't remember how I acted, what feelings to express, or even knew how to care for someone."

"What does this have to do with Namine?" asked Axel.

"Well, she doesn't remember her former life and that makes me feel like we're special. For so long when I join the Organization I felt like I didn't belong here because I couldn't remember my former life. That was until I first saw Namine, she was the one I liked and from seeing her I knew that she was scared of all the members except for me. She soon started to hang out with you, Xion, and me more often that she soon felt like she wasn't afraid anymore." Roxas closed his eyes and breathe another sight and continued. "Yeah I took her to the festival and while we were there she seemed more happy with me. The day when me and Xion left to go to Raccoon City she gave me her star charm for luck and when I returned she came to my room and I gave her a hug and a kiss."

Axel looked shocked when Roxas said that and finally figure out something like a big puzzle. "You two were on a date?"

"Yep, she slept in here with me last night, but we didn't have sex, just so you know, but when morning came I remembered that Twilight Town was having their festival. So when the heard the news of no missions today; I'd asked Namine out." smiled Roxas while Axel sat quietly on the windowsill. "I'm in love with her. I know I don't have feelings, but I've had this feeling when I first saw her and I know that these feelings are real."

"I remember love from my former self." said Axel while he stood up. "Today when I was with Xion, she desperately wanted to see you, but when we couldn't find you she looked like she was depressed. I finally know now, you fell in love with Namine while Namine hid her emotions from you until you told her how you felt with your actions."

"Yeah, that's right." said Roxas while he stood up and followed Axel to the door. "Good night."

"Whatever." said Axel as he closed the door behind him and made his way to his room realizing that Xion was sneaking off to her room, but continued onwards to his room. "It seems like things are going to be awkward in the morning."

Roxas laid on his bed thinking of ways that could help him. Nothing had came to him until he finally closed his eyes and fell asleep. The next day, Roxas put on his coat and gloves and headed towards the lounge to get today's mission. As he entered the lounge he notice that Xion gave back Namine's star charm and was glad that she had gotten it back and took a seat next to Namine.

"I see you got your charm back." said Roxas while Namine took her seat next to Roxas.

"Yeah, Xion said you stole it." said Namine as she gave Roxas a little playful punch on the shoulder while Roxas pretended to react as if it really hurt while Namine giggled. Xion quietly stood by the window looking at Roxas and Namine's reflection and could see that they both really were happy while Axel kept looking at Xion and back at the lovely couple.

"Roxas." said Saix in his usual deep voice.

"Yeah?" asked Roxas when he was closed to Saix.

"You and the Puppet are going back to Raccoon City." said Saix ignoring Roxas' glaring face. "Vexen requested some equipment that could be useful to him to better understand how the T-virus works. Here's the list. Make sure you and the Puppet don't waste time like the last time."

"Will you stop calling Xion a puppet." complained Roxas while still glaring at Saix while the members in the lounge all stared in Roxas and Saix direction.

"Do you got a fucking problem when I call 'it' a Puppet?" asked Saix as Roxas said nothing. "That's what 'it' is and that's all 'it' will be. Just a Puppet. Now get on with your fucking mission."

Roxas didn't say anything else as he left the lounge and headed back to his room with Namine following him. As they got into his room he took some potions from his cabinet while Namine watch him. "That fucking bastard!" shouted Roxas as he punched a hole in the wall. "How dare he calls Xion a fucking puppet!" Namine quietly walked over to him and huge him in comfort until he calm down. "I'm sorry you had to see that, but Saix just gets me so mad that."

"Shhh." said Namine while stroking Roxas' back. "There's nothing wrong about sticking up for your friends."

"Thanks." said Roxas as he huge Namine back.. Roxas had got what he need and headed back to the lounge with Namine. They held hands in the hallway until they arrive at the lounge entrance. "I'll see you when I get back." said Roxas as he leaned in for a kiss from Namine.

"Here, take this with you again." said Namine as she gave him back her star charm. Roxas smile and put it into his pocket as they both made their way into the lounge. Xion turned from around the corner seeing what they just did while Axel stood quietly behind her that she didn't notice him.

"Xion." said Axel quietly as she turned around finally noticing him standing behind her. "After you're done with this mission, you should request to be assign with someone else." Xion stayed quiet and was shocked that Axel would say something like that to her. "Those two love each other. You will find someone to love like that in time, but until then, you should be partnered with someone else."

"That's something I can't do." said Xion with a sad expression. "I just want Roxas too much." she left the hall and entered the lounge.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Roxas while smiling at her as she smiled back and nodded. Saix had opened the Corridor and like the last time Roxas went first and Xion followed behind him. When they were gone, Namine stayed in the lounge while Saix teleported to the spiral chair room.

"Have they left?" asked Xemnas.

"Yes." said Saix while he rested his arms on the armrest. "I've heard from Vexen that the tG-virus is going well, but one more item is required to test it."

"Roxas didn't quiet handle you calling 'it' a puppet." said Xemnas.

"No, he did not." said Saix. "He and Namine are unusual Nobodies."

"They'll need their full powers." said Xemnas changing the subject.

"Then it's true." said Saix seeing the relaxed look on Xemnas face. "Raccoon City has become infested with the undead."

**To Be Continued…**

**(A/N: This is the end for this chapter. Please review and comment, but no flames. Next chapter "Truth Revealed." See you later.)**

**Preview:**

"Now is not the time to discuss this." said Roxas as he threw his keyblade like a boomerang.


	3. Chapter 3: Truth Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Capcom. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and gore. Sorry NOT a lemon.**

**THE MISSION**

**Chapter 3: The Truth Revealed**

Roxas and Xion ended up on a dark empty ally and they both noticed that it was night. Roxas walked ahead while Xion followed him as they made their way to the streets of Raccoon City. Roxas looked behind the corner and saw a pack of zombies. "Fuck." sigh Roxas as he turned to Xion. "Theirs a shit load of our friendly friends."

"You're kidding, right?" asked Xion as she took a look for herself and saw that Roxas was right. "how the hell are we going to get pass them?"

Roxas thought for a moment as he paced back and forth and looked up. "Follow me." said Roxas as he took a step up between the narrow buildings while Xion did the same and finally reached the rooftop. Roxas took out the list that Saix gave him as he overlooked it. "There's only one item, just a syringe."

"That's it?" asked Xion as she looked down on the streets to see that every block was filled with the undead. While they were on the rooftops Roxas scanned the area looking for a red cross or a blue cross with a snake.

"Now I figure we can get the syringe at a hospital, but the only way through would be the sewers system." said Roxas while Xion looked at him confusedly.

"It seems like there is no other way." sighed Xion.

"To the sewers, then." said Roxas as he finally saw the hospital and looked over the edge and saw a sealed manhole that looked like it lead to the hospital. Roxas summoned his keyblade and threw it towards the manhole and created a large hole. "Lets go." said Roxas as he leap off the rooftop while catching his keyblade in midair and landed inside the sewers with Xion following behind. "Hurry and seal it."

Xion quickly froze the entrance to the sewers as Roxas tried his best to see in the dim lit tunnels. "Alright, one of these tunnels should take us to the hospital."

"How do we know where to go?" asked Xion as Roxas walked ahead.

"I think we should used our instance and head down this way." explain Roxas while Xion just rolled her eyes and continued to follow Roxas. They went deeper into the tunnels heading towards the hospital until Roxas found a hallow dead body. "Looks like someone was here before us." said Roxas while Xion carefully looked at the body and found bullet holes in the corpse. "Come on, lets get going." said Roxas as they continued walking through the tunnels, but then Roxas noticed that Xion had stop and turned to face her. "What's wrong?"

Xion had her head down, so that Roxas couldn't see her expression. She stayed quiet until Roxas lifted her head up. "I was just thinking." said Xion while Roxas stood still and waited for her to explain. "What if the virus did the same thing to our world? Would we survived or would it infect the lesser Nobodies?"

"Kind of hard to say for sure, but I've been thinking about it also and it makes me wonder, how did the virus spread?" said Roxas while Xion looked into his eyes until Roxas broke eye contact by patting Xion's head. "As long as we're careful, then things should be alright."

As Roxas continued down the tunnel, Xion notice that Roxas put his right hand into his pocket. She knew that Roxas placed Namine's charm in his right pocket as she continued to follow him. Roxas had found different tunnels that lead somewhere and sighs. "This is fucking great."

Xion had noticed that they came to a fork on a road. Inside a large room their were six tunnels passages, including the one they came through. "Which way should we go?" asked Xion, only to be interrupted by Roxas hushing her.

"You hear that?" asked Roxas as Xion listen carefully hearing water griping, hissing from the steam pipes, another hissing that was different coming from a tunnel to their left, and a low growl coming from the right tunnel.

"What is that?" said Xion as both hissing and growling got louder. They both stood back to back in the center of the room and looked down the tunnels. Roxas noticed a pair of sharp yellow eyes starring at him while Xion saw a scaly snout appear. "I think we have a huge fucking problem."

"I've got a huge snake, how about you?" asked Roxas as the snake slithered out of the tunnel and opened its big mouth revealing four pointy teeth while hissing at him.

"What's the difference between an alligator and a crocodile?" asked Xion as the large reptile slowly crawled out of the tunnel and snapped its jaws while making growling sounds.

"alligators have shorter noses than a crocodile." said Roxas as he watched the snake move the rest of its body out of the tunnel. "I'll be right back."

"Where the fuck are you going?" panicked Xion when she heard Roxas walking again while paying attention to the crocodile as it snap its jaws again.

"I'm gonna make that thing into a belt." said Roxas as he step closer to the snake while the large reptile hunched in a defensive stance and swallowed Roxas whole leaving Xion by herself with the two reptiles.

"Fuck." said Xion as she summoned her keyblade and turned to the snake and back to the crocodile. She studied their every move and tried to think of a strategy. "Okay, the snake moves fast while the crocodile is a little slower."

Suddenly the snake began to expand until icicles ripped through its skin. Xion noticed something was different about the snake and turned her attention back to the crocodile. Xion charged the reptile as the croc opened its mouth and quickly wedged her keyblade to hold the reptiles strong jaws opened and cast firaga inside the croc's body until it exploded. "You luggage." said Xion.

The snake on the other hand was still hissing until a icicle pierced through its head. Xion turned and watch as the snake stopped moving and saw from the outside as a huge ball erupted inside the snake blowing its upper body and head off. When the slime settled, Roxas helped Xion to her feet and started to laugh at her. "What?" asked Xion while wiping slime off her face as Roxas continued laughing.

"You were so into the reptiles that you let them bukkake all over you?" smiled Roxas as he continued laughing at Xion's covered body. From head to toe Xion's whole body was covered in slime and she realized why Roxas was laughing.

"Fuck you." said Xion as she flick the slime from her arms towards Roxas while he kept laughing.

After things calmed down and when Roxas finally stopped laughing they continued on, heading towards the hospital. Before they left the large room, Roxas noticed that he dropped the star charm and found it in a pool of slime and picked it off the ground and wiped it clean with his jacket sleeve. "Namine would kill me if anything happen to her lucky charm." said Roxas while putting the charm back into his pocket.

"What was that?" asked Xion as she shook her jacket getting most of the slime off. "Did you say something about Namine?"

"No, just stepped in some slime." said Roxas as Xion used her hood as a towel to wiped the slime off her head and neck. While Xion was wiping the slime off she notice that Roxas had place the charm into his right pocket again.

"Did you get something off the ground?" asked Xion when she finished wiping her hair.

"What do you mean?" asked Roxas with a dumb expression.

"I just saw you put something into your pocket." said Xion as she notice Roxas was starting to get nervous.

"It's nothing." said Roxas as he pasted by Xion heading into the tunnel. "Come on, we need to hurry."

Xion just sigh and followed after Roxas. They found another manhole and Roxas climbed up the steel ladder and opened the lid to take a quick look outside. The streets were empty and nothing was in sight as Roxas opened the lid all the way and stepped out as Xion swiftly jump up to surface and sealed the manhole. Roxas looked around and saw an 'emergency' sign with a red cross. "This way." said Roxas as they both walked down the lonely streets following the streetlamps to the glowing red sign.

"So, Roxas can I asks you a question?" asked Xion when they were inside the lobby of the hospital.

"Yeah, sure." said Roxas thinking that it was strange for Xion to asks his permission to ask a question.

Xion held her breath and breathed out. "Are you and Namine like a thing?" when she asked, Roxas was quiet for a moment as he tried to think of a way to answer that question.

"We're Nobodies. What do you think?" said Roxas without looking at Xion as he overlooked a directory trying to find a supply room.

"That doesn't answer my question." stated Xion.

"It makes sense to me." said Roxas as he walked down a hall towards the west wing with Xion following him.

"Why are you avoiding my question?" asked Xion hoping Roxas would answer while getting frustrated.

"I'm not." said Roxas sounding annoyed as they came to a supply room.

"Well, Axel seems to think so." mumbled Xion as they entered the supply room without Roxas hearing her. Roxas checked the drawers and cupboards while Xion examined the tables until Roxas found a syringe that was still covered in plastic.

"I found it." said Roxas happily while handing the needle to Xion as she placed it into her pocket. There was suddenly a loud siren that echoed throughout the city from every street and country side. Roxas noticed that this siren was different than most while Xion covered her ears.

"What is that noise?" asked Xion in a loud voice.

"We have to get back to the Corridor!" yelled Roxas as he grabbed Xion by the hand and lead her out of the hospital until the siren died down and they were both running as fast as they could. Xion still didn't understand what was going on or why they were running.

"What was that noise for?" asked Xion hoping to get an answer this time from Roxas, who seem like the only one, who understand what the siren meant.

"That siren was a warning of a nuclear strike." explain Roxas as they round the corner and saw the ally that they came from. "We need to get out of here."

"Okay, I understand, now. When we get back will you tell me about your relationship with Namine?" asked Xion as she and Roxas both drew their keyblades.

"Now is not the time to discuss this." said Roxas as he threw his keyblade like a boomerang creating a pathway for them to get clear of the thousands of zombies that were in their way. They constantly fought against the zombies as they both slashed and cut down the nearest zombie closed to them until they stood back to back completely surrounded.

"Firestorm?" asked Xion as she noticed that the zombies had surround them and were getting closer to them.

"I guess we have no choice." said Roxas as he griped the handle of his keyblade and stood as if he was going to swing at a baseball as a gust of wind whirled into a tornado creating a large funnel of wind. "Ready, Xion?"

Xion nodded as Roxas swung his keyblade releasing the funnel as it moved to the center of the zombies sucking them like a vacuum. "Ready…and here…we…go." Xion then cast a large ball of fire at the funnel and it suddenly erupt into flames creating a large flaming funnel and finally burst sending burning body parts everywhere. The flames died down and there was no sign of any zombies nearby, but then Roxas heard a whooshing sound like a jet engine past over them.

"We need to hurry." said Roxas as he took Xion by the hand and they started running towards the Corridor. When they got to the ally Xion ran ahead and opened the Corridor as Roxas saw a missile fly by. "XION! GET IN!"

Xion went in first, but turned around to see a huge explosion swallow Roxas and pushed him with enough force that he collided into Xion and they were back at headquarters.

**The World That Never Was**

The Corridor was close once they were back. Xion slowly opened her eyes to see the members surround her and Roxas and looked down upon them. Xion sat up and place her hand on her head as everything was blurry and could hear distant voices coming from each member.

"What happen?" demand Saix as he looked down at Xion. To Xion, Saix's voice was distant as she tried to clear her head. "What the fuck happen?"

"There was an explosion." said Xion in a shakily voice. "Raccoon City was destroyed."

"Did Roxas complete the mission?" asked Saix as Xion nodded and pulled out the syringe from her pocket. It was still in its perfect condition, but Xion couldn't believe that Saix was concern about their mission as she handed him the syringe. "Well done. Now, get Roxas to his room."

Xion watched as Lexaeus walked over to Roxas and sling him over his shoulders. Xion slowly stood up and left the lounge and followed after Lexaeus as he walked towards Roxas' room.

**Meanwhile**

"The Puppet has reported that Raccoon City was destroyed and Roxas was unconscious." said Saix while seated in his usual chair.

"Did they get what we needed?" asked Xemnas without looking towards Saix while staring out into space with his gold brown eyes.

"Yes." said Saix. "I gave the device to Vexen and he created the tG-virus, he just needs the Puppet's help to test it."

Xemnas sat quietly still staring out into space, "Give the Puppet more time to with 'it's' friends as for Roxas; have Namine deal with him."

**Elsewhere**

Xion quietly sat next to Roxas until she heard his door open and close. Namine stood next to Xion with a worried look on her face that Xion noticed as they both didn't speak. For one minute, Namine wanted to know what had happen. "I came as soon as I heard that he was hurt."

"I feel as if I'm responsible." said Xion as Namine moved a chair to Roxas bedside and gently placed her hands on his.

"Why?" asked Namine while stroking Roxas' hand.

"As a team we look out for each other, but this wouldn't have happen to Roxas…if only there was something that I could've done to help than open the Corridor." said Xion feeling regret while watching Namine comfort Roxas by wiping his face.

"It could've been a lot worst if you didn't." said Namine as she stood up and walked over to Xion. She placed a hand on Xion's shoulders while padded her gently with her free hand. "I'm grateful that you did what you could for Roxas and brought him back safety."

"Thanks, but…" Xion paused as she tried to find the right words to say. "When I heard that siren, I didn't think twice. Roxas knew what it meant and we started running trying our best to get back to the Corridor while taking out the nearest zombie close to us. We defeated all of them and I ran ahead to the Corridor and next thing I knew, I turn around to see Roxas caught in an explosion, then thrown like a doll into me. It was terrible, everything was destroyed. I've never been so afraid." Xion felt like crying, but she held it back.

Namine smiled while still comforting Xion until they heard a familiar voice, "Hey, Roxas! Get up you bum, I got us some ice cream!" said Axel as he took a seat into the chair that Namine placed by the bed.

"Axel." said Xion as she and Namine broke apart; stopping him from placing a pop icicle on Roxas' neck. "He's unconscious."

"Oh." said Axel while placing the pop icicle on the nightstand. "Well, from looking at these burn marks on his coat and hair. He must've been playing with fire. So what happen?" Xion began to tell Axel about what happen to Raccoon City and how Roxas was caught in the explosion while Namine quietly sat in the chair beside the bed. "So that why he's unconscious?"

"Yeah." said Xion sadly.

"It's a good thing you told me this, Namine get a wet rag." instructed Axel as Namine went into the bathroom and quickly returned with a wash pan that was fill with water with the rag in her other hand. "Set it down on the table and help Xion take off his coat and gloves."

Xion and Namine did as Axel instructed them. When they were finish taking off Roxas' jacket and gloves; Axel handed Namine the wet rag that was damp and instructed her to lightly pad Roxas' neck and face. When Namine was finish, she handed the rag to Xion while Axel leaned against wall eating his ice cream. "How long will it be until he wakes up?" asked Namine taking a seat beside Roxas on his bed.

"Maybe a day or a couple of hours." said Axel as he took a bite of his ice cream. "Don't worry he's a strong kid."

"How do you know so much about treatment for a burn victim?" asked Xion taking Roxas ice cream from the nightstand and stood next to Axel.

"Lets just say that I've been playing with fire." smiled Axel as he took another bite. "It's important to know how to treat different types of wounds, that's how I knew it would be best if Roxas' body was kept hydrated and the ice cream would've help. Got it memorized?"

Xion couldn't help, but smile at Axel and simply nodded in understanding. Namine smiled also knowing that Roxas would be okay, thanks to Axels understanding on how fire works.

'_I could hear voices that sounded like Namine, Xion, and Axel. I couldn't remember what happened after Raccoon City was destroyed, just this weird burning feeling and seeing Xion with a frighten expression. Even though I couldn't remember what happened, the sound of laughter sounded nice as I began to open my eyes.'_

"Hey, look he starting to wake up." said Axel as Xion and Namine turned to see Roxas open his eyes. Roxas looked up at the ceiling and noticed that he was back at the castle. He slowly sat up and put a hand to his forehead. Namine rushed back to his side while Xion and Axel stood next to the bed. Roxas looked around and saw that he was in his room with Namine, Xion, and Axel.

"Glad to see you awake." smiled Namine as Roxas smiled back at her getting lost in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to have worried you." said Roxas while placing his left hand on Namine's cheek while she placed her hand over Roxas' hand. "I'll never be careless again."

Roxas leaned in for a kiss completely forgetting about Axel and Xion that stood in his room while he and Namine kissed each other passionately. Xion reacted to Roxas action that Axel noticed as he placed a hand on Xion's shoulder and leaned into her right ear. "Just accept it." whispered Axel as he back away and cleared his throat.

Roxas soon broke the kiss and finally noticed Axel and Xion, slightly embarrassed that they saw him kiss Namine. "Uh…hi, guys." said Roxas nervously while scratching the back of his head as Namine giggled feeling embarrassed that Roxas kiss her. "I guess I have some explaining to do, mostly to you, Xion."

Roxas started to explain his story to Xion about how he felt about Namine and was sorry that he avoided her questions. Xion expression started to calm down as Roxas continued his story on how he fell in love with Namine, during their first kiss, to they're first date in Twilight Town, and how he had explained everything to Axel. "I was hoping Axel would at least tell you." said Roxas as he looked towards Axel.

"He already told me straight forward." said Xion. "I knew ever since our second visit to Raccoon City. I was just trying to have you admit it."

"You told her?" said Roxas while seeing Axel sneaking towards the door.

"I didn't know it was a secret." said Axel turning around facing Roxas. "Besides, I don't like getting caught in the middle of other people's affairs."

"But you've always been helpful about most things." said Namine looking towards Axel.

"Yeah, she right." agreed Roxas while Xion nodded in agreement also. "So, I've been laying in bed for awhile now. Shall we head to the tower?"

"Sure, why not." stated Xion while walking over to the wardrobe getting Roxas another jacket and gloves as Namine help Roxas out of bed. Once Roxas had on his jacket and glove, they all stepped out into the hallways.

"Glad to see you walking around." said Saix in his calm deep voice as he stood in front of the group. "Where you headed?"

"We're just taking Roxas for a walk." said Axel before Roxas could answered Saix. "Could be good for the kid to walk off the nerves of almost getting killed in Raccoon City."

Everyone stared at Saix nervously hoping that he would believe Axel's statement. "I guess it's fine, but Xion, Xemnas would like to have a word with you."

"Oh, a…okay." said Xion kind of confused. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yeah, we'll be waiting." said Roxas giving Xion a slight wave.

"See you later." said Namine.

"Later." said Axel plainly as the small group headed towards the lounge, leaving Xion and Saix alone in the hallway.

"Let's get going." said Saix as he and Xion teleported themselves to the spiral chair room. Saix ended up in his own seat while Xion stood in the center of the chairs as she looked up and saw the rest of the members all sitting around her as she drew her attention towards Xemnas.

"Take a seat." said Xemnas as he gestured towards Roxas' chair. With a single leap, Xion was sitting in Roxas' chair that had a folder on the armrest. She noticed the folder and wondered why it was there. "Don't open it just yet."

"Do you mind telling me what this is about?" asked Xion while studying Xemnas face that had no emotion at all.

"Do you know what are true mission is?" asked Xemnas while placing a right finger on his temple and rubbed his head. Xion thought for a moment as she finally answered.

"Is it to be human again?" said Xion as she realized that she never knew the true meaning of the missions.

"Why do you think our organization never changed it's name to 'Organization Fourteen'?" asked Saix while looking at Xion with his cold piercing eyes that seemed as if it could poke holes through anything.

Xion thought again, "I don't know." said Xion sadly while Larxene silently giggled as Xion stared at her. "What's so funny?"

"You honestly don't know anything. Do you, sweetie?" flirted Larxene as she winked at Xion.

"Our true mission is to explore the mysteries of the heart." said Xemnas as each member drew their attention back to him along with Xion while Xemnas stared upon her. "Each of us used to have a heart, but as of now we no longer remember what it was like to have a heart. As for Roxas and Namine they seemed to be special, since they don't remember having a heart of their own, but we've all noticed that they appear as empty shells with hearts of their own and they act upon it without the understanding of how a heart works."

**Twilight Town**

Roxas and Namine sat together hand in hand as Axel came back with three Sea-Salt pop icicles ice cream. After he had passed one out to each of his friends he took a seat on the ledge as he started to look at the sunset. Namine took a bite of her ice cream and watched the sunset also, but noticed that Roxas was deep in thought. She lean over to him and lightly kissed his cheek and brought him out of his thought. "Is something the matter?" asked Namine looking at Roxas with concern.

"It's strange really." began Roxas as Axel stopped eating his ice cream and look at Roxas. "Saix never called Xion by her name. It's always 'puppet' or 'it', but he never did call her by her real name."

"I've noticed that also." said Axel as he continued to take a bite of his ice cream. "Maybe the boss will let her join our little club."

"Something doesn't seem right." said Namine as she started to think. "But it couldn't be bad, right?"

**The World That Never Was**

"What do you know about your existence?" asked Saix as Xion started thinking again.

"I don't know anything about my former life or how I got my powers." admitted Xion sadly as if she was going to cry. "Everyday I question my own existence."

"To find is to lose. To lose is to find." said Marluxia as Xion looked towards him.

"Open the folder." order Xemnas calmly as Xion quickly opened it and saw a recipe that made no since to her as she scanned through it.

"What is this?" asked Xion while looking upon Xemnas for answers.

"35 liters of water, 20 kilograms of carbon, 4 liters of ammonia, 1 ½ kilograms of lime, 800 grams of phosphorus, 250 grams of salt, 100 grams of nitre, 80 grams of sulphur, 7 ½ grams of fluorine, 5 grams of iron, 3 grams of silicon, 100 grams of saltpeter, and 15 other trace elements." explain Vexen as Xion looked at the paper and over read the list. Vexen had named each ingredient that was on the paper, but it still made no since to her. "These are the ingredients that were used during the replica program at Castle Oblivion."

Xion felt her head hurting as if someone had hit her with a sledgehammer on her head, "It can't be." said Xion as she could feel the tears build up in her eyes.

"Your just a Puppet." said Xemnas without pity. "I made you, but you were just an empty shell."

"With these items we created a puppet that we could control, but they were lifeless." said Saix while he placed a hand under his chin. "We soon realized that the puppets we created didn't have a mind of their own."

"Namine proved to be useful." said Xemnas.

"With Namine's ability to manipulate any memory she can control anybody. Xemnas had ordered Namine to create false memories for the last puppet to make it appear to be human." explain Vexen. "In result you became self-aware. Can you imaging a living, breathing puppet that can think, feel, gets hungry, and sleeps. Having the same human emotions and habits."

Xion could feel as if she was going to burst. She jumped off Roxas' chair and stared up at Xemnas. "NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" shouted Xion as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "I know I'm real."

"You're nothing more than a Puppet." said Saix.

"You'll be more useful to my next experiment." said Vexen as he suddenly appeared behind Xion and jabbed the syringe into her neck and ejecting her with the tG-virus. Xion quickly jump back, away from Vexen and drew her keyblade. She circled around the room while she kept her guard up. No one moved as they all stared down at her and Vexen. "Time to scream."

Xion suddenly felt a sharp pain hit her as she collapsed to the floor while still griping her keyblade. She then stood on her knees and let out a horrible scream in agony. "I'm outta here." said Larxene as she left the room.

"Me, too." said Demyx as he disappear behind Larxene, leaving the rest of the members to watch as Xion started to scratch at her face while still screaming. The bottom half of her face was completely gone along with her nose missing as she collapsed to the floor again and started to moan in pain as the blood from her face flowed to the floor creating a small pool of blood.

"It's seems as if this experiment was a failure." said Vexen as he step closer to Xion. "What a pity."

"Yeah." said Xion as she stood behind Vexen and knock him to his knees with her keyblade. "For you." she didn't give Vexen the time to react as she snap his neck and tore off his head. The members watched in horror, except Xemnas as Xion bit Vexen's ear off and cast his head aside as Vexen's body started to disappear. She turned her attention back to Xemnas and glared at him with hatred. "Fuck this organization and fuck you."

**To Be Continued…**

**(A/N: so that's it for this chapter. Reviews and comments are always welcome, but no flames. Next chapter "Xion's Revenge")**

**Preview:**

"Xion, what the fuck did they do to you?" said Roxas as he and Namine stared in horror at Xion face.

**See ya. Xion's face example: .?fuseaction=viewImage&friendID=181151435&albumID=0&imageID=37087120**


	4. Chapter 4: Xion's Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Capcom. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and gore. Sorry NOT a lemon.

**THE MISSION**

**Chapter 4: Xion's Revenge**

The Corridor opened up in the lounge as Roxas held on to Namine's hand with Axel following behind them. Once the Corridor was closed they all had noticed that the lounge was empty. "Something doesn't feel right." stated Axel.

"Yeah, usually the lounge is where each member receives orders from Saix, but where's everyone?" asked Roxas as he let go of Namine's hand and checked the hallways. Axel took a seat while Namine went with Roxas to check the castle.

"Where do you think everyone is?" asked Namine when they arrived at the first set of rooms. Down one hall hold six rooms for each member while the other had six rooms as well.

"I do know, but I'll go down this way while you go the other way." said Roxas as he and Namine split up. Roxas quickly came to the first room and quickly opened it, but it was empty and checked the other room across, but like the other it was empty also. Roxas quickly zigzag from room to room until he finally came to the last one, but it was also empty, they were all empty. "Where the fuck is everyone? I hope Namine found someone." down the hall Roxas spotted Namine as she waved him over. Roxas quickly ran to Namine. "Did you find someone?"

"Yeah, I think it's Demyx." said Namine as she opened the door, but he wasn't in his room either.

"Are you sure he's in here?" asked Roxas.

"Yeah, he's in the closet." said Namine while pointing a finger to the closet door. Roxas walked over and gently knocked on the door.

"Demyx, are you in there?" called Roxas as he tried to open door, but it was locked. "Demyx, open the door, it's me. Roxas."

"Quiet, that thing will find me." said Demyx. Roxas couldn't tell, but he sounded afraid like something had scared the life out of him. "Just leave me alone."

"Come out of the closet and explain what happen to the others." said Roxas calmly while Namine just giggled quietly. Roxas stared at her confusedly. "What?"

"Nothing." said Namine while still giggling.

"Demyx, come on. What happened to the others?" asked Roxas while he banged on the door even louder.

"Can't you used your keyblade?" asked Namine as she finally stopped giggling.

"Can't. There's no keyhole." said Roxas as he stop banging on the door. He finally thought of something that might work. "Demyx, stand back. Away from the door."

"What are you doing?" question Namine as Roxas extend his whole arm out to summon his keyblade. Namine watched as Roxas took one swing with his keyblade and put his weapon away. "What just happen?"

"You'll see." said Roxas as he crossed his arms and waited. Namine watched the door and saw a very thin line that extended from doorpost to doorpost. As Namine examined the line more she also noticed as another cross over and there was another that crisscrossed the other lines. In total Roxas made three cut lines that all crossed each other as the closet door finally fell apart to reveal Demyx crouching to the floor as if he was still hiding himself. Roxas stepped inside the closet while Namine watch from the outside.

"What happened to the other member." demanded Roxas as he gripped Demyx shoulders and shook him. Demyx stared up at Roxas with fear in his eyes.

"There…" began Demyx as he struggled to let his words out. "There all dead."

"What." said Roxas. "Who did it? Who kill them?"

"That bitch." said Demyx. "Vexen had injected her with the tG-Virus, but I didn't stay long enough to know what happened, but I suddenly felt his presents disappear. Than next thing I knew I was teleported to the Skyscraper. All of us were there with that ugly whore standing in the center. Xemnas stood facing her while Saix commanded that we prepare ourselves."

**Memory Skyscraper: 30 minutes ago**

A storm began to form as a flash of lightning could be seen reflecting off the clouds as thunder rumbled. Xion stood in the center as each member had been summoned to surround her as she noticed Saix was holding his weapon in his hand. He slightly turned his weapon to the side as seven spikes flipped opened and he finally stood in his fighting stance. "You all know the law about traitors. All traitors must be destroyed."

Each member look among themselves as they took out their own weapons. Xion stood glaring at Xemnas like she didn't noticed the other members. "You'll pay for what you've done to me." said Xion as she felt her teeth click with every word she spoke.

"You proved to be more useful." said Xemnas as he stared back at Xion. "In time we'll be able to created a better virus."

"You ruined my life!" shouted Xion as she drew her keyblade and stood in her fighting stance.

"The dog isn't supposed to act like this." stated Xemnas. "The master commands and the dog obeys."

"I like the term 'bitch' better than dog." said Larxene as Xion took her eyes off Xemnas and set them upon Larxene. "So be a good little bitch and die."

With a flick of her wrist Larxene sent three knives flying towards Xion that were surged with her lightening powers that followed behind each knife like a tail. Xion slightly moved her upper body to her right side and dodged the on coming knives and charge at Larxene. Xion swung her keyblade, but missed as Larxene jumped safely away from Xion.

Xion quickly changed her position as she was suddenly surrounded by a high wall of playing cards and could hear the sounds of laser fire. She looked up to see Xigbar's glowing body as a hail of his purple arrows rained upon her and in the process destroyed the wall of cards. Xigbar landed on the concrete ground with a grin on his face. "She isn't so tough."

"Don't be so sure." said Xion as she appear from behind Xigbar and stab him in the back and lift him off the ground and held him in the air as he dangled helplessly. Xion waited for another member to make a move as she used Xigbar's body as a shield. Xion felt the ground shake beneath her feet as she knew who was going to attack first as he came closer. With a quick turn she blocked the oncoming attack with Xigbar, but she was still sent back as Xigbar's body was completely destroyed and disappeared. Xion could feel the shaking again as she quickly blocked Lexaeus attack. His attack was too powerful as she staggered back and quickly dodge to his right while he slammed his tomahawk on the ground creating a large gap that slit the concrete and destroyed a skyscraper. Xion quickly regain position as she slashed Lexaeus clean through his torso, but he fell like a pool of water.

"Fucking water clones." said Xion as she glared at Demyx. Larxene saw her chance and flicked a knife towards Xion as it flew past her and hit a wall. Xion turned her attention back to Larxene as Larxene flicked more knives at Xion, but they pasted by her as more of her knives hit the wall. Xion didn't think nothing of it until the wall behind her, exploded. Xion quickly turned around to see another skyscraper collapse above her as she quickly leap up into the air and started to cut falling pieces of concrete one after another as she made her way up to the top and stood on another skyscraper. She turned around to stared down at the members as she rethought of a another strategy.

Xion looked down at the members and noticed that one of them was gone. "Xion! Please, stop!" begged Roxas as he stood next to her. "Come on, we shouldn't be fighting against each other!"

"Roxas." said Xion quietly as she looked at the spiky blond haired boy. "You can't reason with me. I'm never gonna stop, if you wanna help…" She quickly stood behind Roxas and grabbed his hair and cut his head off and held Zexion's head as his body fell ten stories down. "Then at least smell like yourself."

Xion tossed Zexion's head down as it disappeared along with his body. Xion then jumped down the skyscraper and landed hard on the concrete as she position herself again while she waited to see who will attack first. She was soon surrounded by another wall of playing card and could hear Larxene's laughter as one of her knife penetrated through a card than another from a different card. Xion deflected a series of knives that came from all sorts of directions as each playing card got more punctured holes in them. Xion kneeled down on one knee as knives were sticking out from her arms, legs, back, chest, shoulders, and one was sticking through her hand. Larxene slowly walked up to her with a grin as she looked down at Xion. "Don't cry." cooed Larxene as she pick up Xion by her jacket collar and held a knife close to her throat. "Sweet dreams. You little fucking cocksucker."

"Maybe you're the one that needs rest, shit head." said Xion as she quickly stabbed Larxene in her right eye with her own knife and took another one from her body and stabbed her other eye. Larxene screamed out in pain as she let go of Xion and started throwing her knives in every direction.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." screamed Larxene as she kept throwing her knives all over the place as each member took cover to escape her knives. Larxene threw five knives in one direction as she heard some clangs and turned and threw another five in the same direction. This time the clangs were louder as Larxene felt her knives shot through her and she fell to her knees. Xion walked over to her with one of Larxene's knife in her hand and picked her up by her collar as Larxene whimpered in pain and fear. Xion then penetrated Larxene's knife through her bottom jaw as Larxene screamed out as she felt Xion run her knife deeper up her jaw. With a final thrust, Xion jammed the knife into Larxene head as she stopped screaming and disappeared.

Xion looked at her surrounding again and suddenly felt the earth shake as she saw Lexaeus charging her as Saix leaped from behind her. Xion quickly thought as Lexaeus came closer to her while Saix was coming down upon her. Xion quickly hurled her keyblade towards Saix as her weapon hit him on the head to stun him enough as Xion leap out of the way of Lexaeus attack as it contacted Saix across his torso that sent him flying through a skyscraper. While in midair Xion grabbed Saix's weapon and slammed it down upon Lexaeus head, than from each side as she finally finished him off by slamming his head that popped like a water balloon. Out of breath, Lexaeus and Saix laid dead as Xion's keyblade returned to her hand as another wall of cards surrounded her and were suddenly pierce by six lances from the four walls as two lances pierce the walls as they created a spiral from top to bottom as the cards disappeared as the six lances carried Xion up and being flicked to a wall as she was slammed into the wall as the six lances pinned through both her arms and hands as the other two pinned through her tights. Xion tried to struggle out of the lances, but couldn't get herself freed as she saw Marluxia in the air while he slashed his scythe as it sent force blades at her. From Xion point of view, the red blades from an X shape as they came closer to her. With a quick flick of her wrist, Xion sent her keyblade across her chest to deflect the blades as they were sent into the wall as the wall crumbled behind her, but she was once again lifted up into the air as Xaldin took out the two that were in her arm as Xaldin threw Xion against another wall while the other lances returned back to him. As if riding the waves, Xaldin balanced himself on his lances that formed into a mechanical dragon as it drew power and released a deadly ray as if breathing fire. Xion quickly ran towards Xaldin while avoiding the ray, but the closer she got to him the higher he went as the ray died down and Xaldin circled her as his lances charged more power.

While his laces were charging more power Marluxia swung his scythe and created a whirl of rose petals as Xion dodge them as Marluxia created more whirls as he kept his distance from Xion. She continued to dodge as she examined the movements that Xaldin made as he circled in a large circle as Xion finally saw an opening as she ran to another direction than to another while dodging the whirls that Marluxia created as he followed after her. Once Xion had gotten to the place she wanted she turned to face Marluxia as he spun his scythe in a large circle and sent another whirl of rose petals towards Xion as she waited for the right timing as she quickly leap up into the air as the rose petals hit Xaldin as they cut him like razors. Xaldin shield his face with his hands as the rose petals disappear while Xion came down upon him and stabbed her keyblade through his skull that ended out of his ass. His lances were fully powered as it released the powerful ray at Marluxia as he dropped his scythe and was sent through one, two, three, four, and five skyscrapers. Xaldin disappeared along with his six lances and Marluxia's scythe. "Out of breath, are we?" said Luxord as Xion threw her kayblade towards him, but noticed that it spun slower and slower until it stop and floated in midair. "Why not take a break from all this useless fighting and play a friendly game?"

"What do you propose?" asked Xion as she watched her kayblade slowly past by Luxord as he took a step closer to her.

"A game of chance. You win, I die. I win, you die. Tell me, are you willing to gamble your life?" asked Luxord as he took out a deck of cards and pulled only three. "It's your call."

"Life isn't a game." said Xion as she watched as Luxord placed the three cards on the ground and they all started to expand and became larger. He then flip them over to reveal two joker cards and a ace of hearts.

"Real simple game. I shuffle these three cards until I stop while you try to pick the ace." explained Luxord as he over flipped the cards again and started to shuffle as Xion watch closely as the cards started to shuffle faster and faster. Luxord grinned as Xion concentrated on the cards as they suddenly came to a stop. "You have ten seconds to choose a card."

"I'll pick the right card." said Xion as Luxord smiled.

"Are you sure that's the card you want?" asked Luxord. "This is the only chance to get."

"Yes." said Xion as Luxord flipped the card over to reveal a ace of hearts. Speechless and shocked Luxord looked at Xion. "I guess I win." time had sped up as Xion's keyblade pierced Luxord through his chest. He fell to his knees as his cards disappeared along with him. "I make my own luck."

Xemnas stood by himself as Demyx hid somewhere else to witness who would die first. Xion faced Xemnas as she glared at him. "My puppet. I see that you are far more superior than the other members. With you alone we can look for Kingdom Hearts and create a better world with the combine might of the T-virus. In time we shall rule all the worlds. Imagine a world without you." said Xemnas as he disappeared from Xion's sight and grabbed her by the collar and with his free hand punched her in the stomach and toss her up in the air. Xion quickly gain balance as she saw Xemnas created a red pulse blade from out of his hand as she dodged it, but then these throne vines appeared as Xion used them as support and climb higher as she flip back and landed on the concrete.

She drew her keyblade as she saw Xemnas flew by her as he shot out lasers at her. "Here!" he called as he disappeared and reappeared while giving her the same treatment. Xion dodge the on coming lasers and reflected them as Xemnas appeared in front of her and swung his pulse blade at her. Xion moved aside as he swung another pulse blade coming from his other hand as she parried his attack. Xemnas spun around with his other blade as Xion ducked and leap over his other oncoming blade. Xion reposition herself as Xemnas once again disappeared when the lightning flashed as the rain poured down. Xion could hear splashes of water coming toward her as she turned around, but found no one. Then another splash of running footsteps coming from her left, right, and behind her she took a quick glance to her left and right, but their was still no sign of Xemnas as Xion turned around and suddenly felt a sharp pain from her back as she turned around again. Their was another pain from her left shoulder and another across her chest as Xion fell down to one knee while using the keyblade for support.

She then saw a foot as it kicked her in the face forcing her to stand back up as Xemnas reappeared and punched her in the stomach and threw her in the air again as he disappeared again and reappeared in the air and quickly slashed at Xion from the front and back at all directions as he finally slammed her down into the hard concrete as a small crater formed around her. Feeling weak and tired, Xion stared up a Xemnas as she slowly sat up, got on her hands and knees, and finally stood up as she felt off balance. "Why me?" question Xion as she let her tears flow and she placed her hood on her head.

"I've already explained before." said Xemnas in his deep voice. "You were my creation. You never existed. Everything about you is a lie."

Xion silently cried as she formed a fist in anger, hate, and pity. She made her fist tighter and tighter that her glove started to rip along her knuckles. Xemnas was surprised that Xion disappear and reappeared in front of him as she punched him across the face and watch him fell to the ground. Xemnas quickly stood up as Xion ran by him and struck him with her keyblade. Xemnas felt Xion's keyblade on his shoulders, arms, back, legs, and chest. Xion was going to deliver the final blow until Xemnas created a little spheres of lightning as he hovered above Xion. She looked up at him and started her climb up the skyscraper as she leaped from edge to edge and ran along side the building as she reached the top.

The sky turned black as a large dome of lasers surrounded Xion as she quickly cut down the lightning rod and looked back up to see Xemnas as he deeply laughed and sent the rain of lasers down upon her. Xion quickly spun her keyblade as fast as she could while she quickly twisted, and turned while reflecting the hail storm of lasers as they created a huge explosion. Xion was laying on concrete as she slowly got up while Xemnas knocked her over with his pulse blade as she glared at him. He raised his hand as another blade appeared from his hand. Xion saw her chance as she quickly slash Xemnas across his torso and uppercut his head as she wildly swung her keyblade left and right, up and down, and with one last uppercut knocked him down to the ground. Xemnas stared up as the rain fell on his face while Xion jumped off the skyscraper and drove her keyblade into Xemnas chest and into the concrete ground.

"Cursed keyblade." said Xemnas weakly as Xion stood up and pull her keyblade out as Xemnas disappeared.

**The Castle: Demyx's Room**

"After she kill Xemnas, I ran and hid from her." said Demyx. "I got involved and now I believe she's coming after me."

"I understand now." said Roxas as he stood up and walked over to Namine. He embraced Namine as he stroked her soft blonde hair as Namine patted his back. "I wonder what Xemnas meant by, 'you're my creation.'?" Roxas continued to hold Namine in silences as he lifted her chin up and lightly kissed her lips than he passionately kiss her even deeper as they both ignored Demyx.

'_Xemnas is dead along with ten of our members. The Organization had fallen apart and Xion could be taking her wrath out on anybody. Sure, I wanted to stop Xion, but I want to spend more time with Namine. I want to smell her, touch her, see her, hear her voice, and taste her one last time. I won't tell her what I'm up to. I think it's better that I don't mention my plans to her.'_

Roxas and Namine started to breath heavily as they kissed each other as they fell on Demyx's bed without breaking their kiss. Namine opened her mouth as Roxas stuck his tongue further into her mouth as Namine pushed on his tongue in a massaging motion with hers. Roxas than rolled Namine on top of him as he cupped her face and resume kissing her again while Namine raked through Roxas' hair. He kiss along her jaw line and started to lick her neck as she giggled and blushed. He ran his hand up Namine's thigh, lifting her skirt a little as she jerked at the sudden action, but continued to kiss him while with his free hand started to grope her left breast through her clothes. Namine gasped in excitement and shock as Roxas stopped kissing her so that they could breath. "Sorry." smiled Roxas as Namine smiled back at him.

Roxas was going to kiss Namine again, but he heard a loud screeching as if someone was dragging something heavy as it got closer. Namine noticed the noise also and she got off Roxas as he sat up. The noise was coming outside as Roxas took Namine by the hand and they both went to check the halls while Demyx whimpered in fear. As they looked through the halls there was no one in sight. "Do you think it's Xion?" whispered Namine.

"Could be." said Roxas as Demyx got up off the floor in his closet.

"Then lets get the fuck out of here." panicked Demyx as Roxas turned to him, but saw a figure standing behind Demyx.

"Demyx! Look out! Behind you!" shouted Roxas as Demyx turned around.

"NO! PLEASE! NO!" begged Demyx as Xion impaled her hand into his chest as he screamed out in horror and pain.

"Thunder." said Xion as Demyx body shook rampantly while he was still screaming. "Thundra."

"STOP!" yelled Roxas as Namine hid her face into Roxas' chest.

"AAHH! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?" yelled Demyx as he body shook again. "JUST KILL ME YOU FUCKING BITCH. I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE!"

Obeying his wish, Xion impaled her other hand into Demyx chest and lifted him off the floor as he let out another scream in agony as Namine tightly shut her eyes while Roxas helplessly watched. "THUNDRAGA!" yelled Xion as Demyx body shook more and more violently as their arose a horrible smell of burnt human organs as Demyx body exploded and his remains faded.

Roxas tightly held onto Namine's hand as he lead her out of the room as they ran down the hall. "Hey, I heard all the commotion, what's going on?" asked Axel as Roxas and Namine ran by him.

"Just ran." said Roxas as Axel ran with them.

"You mind, telling me what we're running from?" asked Axel as they made their way to the lounge.

"Now's not the time." said Roxas as they entered the lounge as he opened the pearl black Corridor.

"Hey, look. I didn't come looking for you two love birds for nothing." said Axel as he was catching his breath. "Tell what that screaming was and don't tell me nothing."

"Xion killed Demyx and the rest of the members." sighed Roxas as he looked Namine in the eyes. "Something happened to her. Demyx mention something about the tG-virus "

As Roxas finished his sentence a series of tentacles ripped through the wall and wrapped themselves around Namine's waist and pulled her in Xion's direction. Namine cried out to Roxas as he and Axel ran after her. Namine kept getting further and further away, but Roxas didn't stop running after her as he could see Xion open the corridor and step through with Namine. Roxas dive towards the Corridor before it closed and he was teleported while Axel arrived a little late. "Damn." said Axel out of breath. "Sorry Roxas, but it looks like your on your own. While you deal with Xion, I'll find out more about the tG-virus."

**Twilight Town: Station Height**

Roxas tried to make his way through crowds of screaming people that were running from something just ahead. Roxas took a look up the clock tower and saw Xion with Namine wrapped in her tentacles as she crawled up the tower like a spider. Twilight Town is too peaceful that the law wasn't necessary, so their where no police stationed near or in the town as Roxas broke free from the crowd and entered the train station. From the top of the tower Xion wrapped a single tentacle around Namine's neck and watched her dangle above the streets below. "Xion!" called Roxas as he stood on the balcony of the tower. Xion turned around to face Roxas while Namine was still dangling in the air. "Please, stop. You must stop."

"Why?" said Xion coldly as she moved Namine away from the edge and brought her to the balcony as Xion held Namine's arms behind her back while another tentacle wrapped around her wrist. The tentacle around Namine's neck loosen its grip on her as Namine breath in air and cough while Xion grabbed a handful of Namine's blonde hair and pull back. Namine let out a small whimper while two tentacles slowly went up her tights. "Do you know the horrible things she did to me?" Roxas didn't say anything as he waited for Xion to continued. "Namine, has been keeping secrets from you that you don't even know about."

"Roxas, please help me." cried Namine as she felt one of the tentacle hit the wall of her panty. Roxas didn't know what he could do to help Namine as he counted the tentacles that Xion had coming out of her sleeves, but in total she had eight.

"Just calm down Xion." said Roxas as he slowly approached Xion and Namine.

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY CALM!" said Xion as she turned Namine around to face her. Xion gently cupped Namine's left cheek while she removed her hood and revealed her face to Roxas and Namine. "LOOK AT ME! I'M A MONSTER!"

"Xion, what the fuck did they do to you?" said Roxas as he and Namine stared in horror at Xion face.

"The same thing that I'm going to do to Namine." said Xion as she tightly held Namine's nose as a tentacle found it's way into her mouth. "Infect her."

Roxas quickly threw his keyblade towards Xion as it slice her arm off to released Namine while Namine let out another cough as she quickly scurried to Roxas for safety. "Xion, please stop this madness." begged Roxas with sad eyes as he easily caught his keyblade.

Xion looked Roxas in the eye and giggled evilly. "Is that the best you can beg?" as Roxas saw the tentacles recreate her bone, muscles, and skin layer. "You would end our friendship for that lying bitch?"

Roxas slowly walked towards Xion as he took off his coat. "Look, if you end this whole thing right now, I promise you that I'll find a cure and we'll go our separate ways." said Roxas as he came closer to Xion while removing his gloves. "You can live the life you want and have the freedom to do whatever you want to do." Roxas was now close enough that he gently took Xion's bare hand and cupped it in his own. "You're not a monster. You're my friend."

"But I'm not real. I'm just a puppet." said Xion with tears in her eyes. "I could never live the life I want." out of fury Xion punched Roxas' face and backed away from him. "You have a choice, either you kill me or I'll kill you and deal with Namine."

"I'm not a killer." said Roxas with sad eyes as he and Xion summoned their keyblades. Roxas face Xion as they both leap off the clock tower and landed hard on the concrete on the quiet streets below. No one was around to stop them as Namine watched from atop the clock tower. "Why must we fight? Can't you listen to reason and take my offer?"

"Everything about me, all my emotions are a lie. Xemnas told me himself that I'm nothing, but a puppet." said Xion as sharp icicles emerged from the tip her tentacles and finally erupt in flames. "I finally understand that I couldn't have you."

'_Xion shed a tears of sadness. If she didn't have any feelings would she be crying or feel hatred? To feel the things that she feels must be hard. I didn't feel right about fighting her, I didn't want to hurt her. In truth, I wondered if I was I really in love with Namine.'_

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I hope you liked this chapter. Also If you read my very first FanFic that I titled 'Looking For You', I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I'll be making a sequel. As for the bad news, I'll start on it after I'm done with this story and my other story called 'The Power of Three', so it'll be a long wait. Next chapter will and sadly be the last, since this was just a short story and I'll call it, 'End Of A Friendship.' see ya.**

**Preview:**

'_Xion what happened to you? I wish I could see your smiling face. I want to touch you one last time. Is this the end? Has our friendship been broken? Why must good things, good memories come to an end?_

**See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: End Of A Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own the creative work of Square Enix or Capcom. Rated M for language, violence, blood, and gore. Sorry NOT a lemon.**

**THE MISSION**

**Chapter 5: End Of A Friendship**

Roxas held his keyblade out towards Xion with sad eyes that stared at the blue glaring eyes. Xion didn't move an inch as her tentacles position themselves to attack while from atop the clock tower, Namine stared down with worry for Roxas and Xion. Suddenly the pearl black corridor appeared beside her and Axel stepped out. "Where's Roxas?" asked Axel when he saw Namine laying on the edge of the balcony.

"He's down there with Xion." said Namine in a horsed voice as Axel took a look over he balcony. He noticed the flaming tentacles that were connected to Xion's arms and also her face.

"It looks like her mutation has already started." said Axel as Namine didn't seem that interested in what Axel had said. Roxas had carefully studied Xion and her tentacles movements as carefully as he could, in hopes of finding a quicker way of defeating her without killing her.

"Are you looking for a blind spot?" asked Xion while Roxas steadied his breathing, he relaxed his body, he concentrated on Xion's movements. He knew that Xion's mind was made up to kill Namine or anyone else that stood in her way, but he couldn't bear to hurt Xion. The clock tower suddenly rung at 12 o'clock and Roxas ran ahead avoiding the first tentacle, the second, knocking the third out of the way, leap over the fourth, and brought his keyblade down upon Xion. He somersaulted to safety while dodging a series of fiery tentacles when he realized that his weapon did no damage to Xion as he swung his weapon to slice off the tentacles. The tentacles retreated to regenerated as Xion stared at Roxas with cold eyes and having a smirk on her face, although it couldn't be seen.

"Fuck." breathed Roxas. "I know I hit her, but why didn't it effect her?"

Roxas charged again and so did Xion. From a distance Roxas threw his keyblade towards Xion, which she deflected with her keyblade while Roxas' weapon returned to him like a boomerang. As they came closer he leap over a tentacle, slice one off while still in midair, tumbled over two tentacles, and finally fought off the rest of the tentacles with his keyblade as he contently slice left, right, horizontal, vertical, while deflecting Xion's attacks, and finished off by shooting Xion with a fireball from the tip of his keyblade as he back flipped to safety. He finally realized why his attacks didn't work, Xion's whole body, besides her tentacles was surrounded in some kind of shield.

"Xion, please listen to reason." begged Roxas while he gripped his keyblade when he saw the tentacles regenerate, but they didn't erupt into flames. "There's no need to fight. Please, let me help you."

"What can you do? How can you reverse my mutation? Even if you did find a way, it won't change the fact what Namine did to me." said Xion as Roxas noticed the pain in her eyes which then changed to a glare. "I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!"

Xion took a step forward and in a flash stood in front of Roxas. He didn't have time to react as he felt the tentacles tightly wrap around his arms with Xion gripping her hand around his neck. She suddenly let out scram in agony as her right arm transform, that started with her whole hand that started to crystallized like a claw-diamond. Up along her arm, her skin became hard as marble, while out of her shoulder came spiked crystals. Xion let out another scram as a 1 ft. crystal penetrated through her elbow and made a curve like a blade.

Xion could feel the pain cease as she turned back to Roxas and made a fist with her free hand. Roxas could feel the powerful jags from Xion as blood trickled from his nose and into his mouth, he could feel the crystal fist tear at his right cheek, his left eye swelled, and his jaw hurt.

'_I could feel my face being beaten in. I don't know how long I could last. I felt lightheaded, as if darkness was going to swallow me.'_

Xion suddenly loosen her grip on Roxas as he breathed in and out while coughing. Xion reached behind her back and pulled out a red and silver, cross shape chakrum, with eight points. She turned to see Axel with his other chakrum in his hand as she easily crushed his weapon. "You would go against me?" asked Xion with her voice disoriented.

"I would rather help you. Like Roxas is trying to do." said Axel as Xion tossed the crushed weapon aside.

"Then stay the fuck out of my business." said Xion as she charged Axel. Roxas could see that Axel was only smirking as Xion was getting closer. When Xion was close enough Axel quickly opened the pearl black Corridor and quickly closed it once Xion went threw. Namine then came running out of the station with a Hi-Potion in her hand as she kneeled down next to Roxas and started to pour the potion into his mouth. Roxas could feel his strength returned back to him, and could feel his pain go away.

"Are you alright?" asked Namine as Roxas sat up and nodded.

"Where did you send Xion?" asked Roxas as Axel held out a helping hand and hoist Roxas up.

"Back to headquarters." said Axel as he regenerated another chakrum. "Let's finished this."

"But how are we going to defeat her?" said Roxas as he looked in Namine's worried eyes. "I wasn't able to. Was it because I held back?"

"Look, I know you don't feel right about hurting her, but if it's the only way to stop her. You're gonna have to." encouraged Axel. "She can be defeated. I found out that she's weak against lightening, but are you able to do it? Cause I can't cast lightening based attacks."

Roxas never took his eyes off Namine as he felt peace with her nearby his side. Her eyes were worried for her friends, but her gentle eyes were all that Roxas could see as he saw his reflection in her blue crystal eyes. "Please help Xion." spoke Namine quietly as she cupped Roxas' cut cheek.

Roxas nuzzled his face further into her warm hand and smiled at her, "I promise to help her as best as I can." said Roxas as he lean in and passionately kissed Namine.

'_When I looked into Namine's eyes, I could see that she blamed herself for what she done to Xion. She wants me to help Xion, maybe in hopes to ask Xion for forgiveness, but can I help Xion to where I don't kill her? I knew Axel wasn't able to cast lightening attacks, but is it enough with the two of us? I had stopped kissing Namine as we both embraced each other. I might not be able to see her if I died or embrace her. I could hear her silently cry while Axel opened the Corridor. I gently lifted her face, so that she could look at me. It pained me to see tears flow out of her eyes as I wiped one that was trickling down her right cheek and gave her a smile. I let her go as her arms dropped to her side and turned to Axel and followed him through the Corridor.'_

Namine saw the Corridor disappear along with Roxas and Axel as she stood alone in front of the train station. She felt her knees weaken as she collapsed on the hard concrete and let out soft cries. Her tears stained the tan concrete while she felt the pain from her knees, but didn't care.

**The World That Never Was**

The Corridor had teleported Axel and Roxas on the castle's peek. Roxas took a look over the edge and saw that the city was in ruins. "Xion must have destroyed the city."

"Where is she, though?" question Axel as he gripped both his chakrums. Roxas and Axel stood back to back in hopes one of them would see Xion. "See anything?"

"No." answered Roxas as he heard something sound like wings flapping that changed to a high pitch howl coming from both Axel and Roxas' left, then from the right. Roxas suddenly felt the castle rumble under his feet and Axel could feel the rumbling also as Roxas spotted Xion coming in fast with her keyblade position to attack. "Look out!"

Roxas quickly pushed Axel to safety as he dodged rolled from Xion attack. From the top of the castle to the bottom, the whole foundation was split in two as piece by piece the castle fell. Axel and Roxas both lost their footing as the tower became unstable and started to collapse with the rest of the castle. Axel took a glance over the edge and saw a small hovercraft with a small platform.

"Come on." said Axel as he leap off the tower with Roxas following after him. Axel had landed on the driver seat of the hovercraft while Roxas landed on the platform. Once the hovercraft was started up, Axel drove it around the castle as they both watched it crumble. Roxas tightly held onto his keyblade while he searched for Xion. She was nowhere in sight as Roxas continued to search for her, until Axel spotted her on his right. "There she is." said Axel.

Roxas looked in the direction that Axel was pointing and noticed that Xion had transformed again. She had dragon like wings that were layered in different colors of purple, red, and outlined gold as another wing that looked like a eagle's wing, but was colored as black as Xion hair. Roxas also noticed that Xion's teeth were more pointed. Xion descended higher and was now flying behind Roxas and Axel as she positioned herself for another attack. "Axel hard right!" instructed Roxas as Axel turned the ship to the right while Roxas deflected an oncoming attack from Xion as she passed by them. She then circled around and came that them from left while firing dark fireballs from her keyblade.

"Roxas! Your 9! On your 9!" said Axel as he saw the fireballs coming towards them. Roxas aimed his keyblade and shot ice projectiles to counter the dark fireballs. The ice projectiles didn't help much as the dark fireballs kept coming as Roxas decided to spin his keyblade over his head and created a bubble shield to surround him and Axel as both the fireballs and the shield exploded. Xion flew higher above them as she dive towards them from the right. "11 o'clock!" yelled Axel.

"Around the world!" commanded Roxas as Axel turned the whole ship in a large circle while Roxas quickly moved to stand on the other side of the platform and deflected Xion's attack. Roxas then jump off the platform while Axel straighten the ship as Roxas landed back on the platform. Xion again flew behind them and fire at the ship as Axel turned the ship to quickly avoid the projectiles while Roxas deflected them. "Take us up!"

"But the air is thin! Are you sure?" asked Axel while Roxas deflected more projectiles.

"Damn it, just do it!" yelled Roxas while deflecting more projectiles. Axel pulled the stick towards him as the airship went higher up into the black sky with Xion following them while Roxas gripped the edge of the platform so he won't fall off. The airship had reached its limit as it fell straight down while Xion still flew towards them. "Spin the ship!"

Axel then spun the airship as they continued to fall straight down. Roxas then saw his chance as he jabbed Xion in her chest with his keyblade that was followed by a loud crash of thunder. Roxas then let the platform edge go as the force of the wind carried him back up towards Xion. When he reached her he ran along her back while slicing off her three wings. Xion could no longer fly as she slightly spread her arms and legs while gliding back down to the ruin surface of the city. From above her, Roxas dive fast towards her as he attack, but he miss when Xion move out of the way and started to dive along with Roxas. The sound of their keyblades could be heard across the destroyed city as Roxas deflected another powerful attack, he then counterattacked and spun his keyblade into figure eights while Xion was also spinning her weapon into figures eights. Xion then straighten up to avoid a attack from Roxas and swung her weapon to counterattack Roxas. He quickly blocked, but the impact was so powerful that it sent him threw the castle's wall.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head and felt the warm blood seeping out. "She gotten more powerful." breathed Roxas as he got up off the floor and saw Xion in front of him. She collided into him and tackled him back to the ground as she sat upon him while she brought down her keyblade to stab him, but Roxas had quickly move his head out of the way. He then gripped Xion's jacket and turn them over, so that he was on top of her, but he felt her tentacles wrap around him again to force him off Xion while she gripped his neck. "Roxas!" called Axel from behind Xion. "Electric eel!"

Roxas used what room he could used as he quickly pointed his keyblade at Axel while Axel's chakrums spun in a circle like a fan, until Roxas cast a powerful lightening bolt from his keyblade. The bolt traveled from the keyblade, went into the fan as it shot back out of the chakrums, and finally struck Xion with the bolt. Roxas felt Xion's grip loosen as his body lighted up while his keyblade turned into a bright white pulse blade. He quickly kicked off the ground that it looked like he was levitating off the ground while he constantly swung his keyblade left and right as he moved around Xion, and finally finished off as five rays of white light shot out of his glowing body. "Xion, it's over." said Roxas as Xion sat on her knees. She didn't speak nor did it seemed like she wasn't listening. "Please, let us help you."

"I don't think she's all their." said Axel as Roxas realized that Xion looked like she lost her mind. She then let out another horrible scream as she grew twice the size of Roxas while two arms grew out of her having the same crystal claws while her shoulders were completely crystallized. She was suddenly covered in darkness as Roxas and Axel stood by watching the darkness melt away like wax to review Xion covered in black armor with sharp yellow eyes and holding four swords in each hands. She also, had a huge mouth that went from her chest to her stomach "Oh, Shit!"

"Oh, Fuck!" said Roxas as both he and Axel leap out of the spinning blades that came at them. Roxas deflect one of the swords and dodged another while Axel threw his chakrums at two other sword that spun towards him, but were sliced in half like butter. Roxas quickly stepped in front of Axel and deflected the swords away from them as the four swords returned to Xion. "Looks like I'm the only one that can fight her."

"You want to try a different plan?" asked Axel while regenerating two more chakrums.

"What about the self-destruct sequence in Vexen's lab?" suggested Roxas.

"But what about the promise you made to Namine?" said Axel with concern while examining the Roxas' blonde head, not knowing that Roxas was in a stalemate to keep his promise to Namine or knock some sense into Xion. "Roxas?"

"I'll deal with Xion alone and you can just head to the lab, but if I can't stop her than go ahead and start the count down." said Roxas as he thought hard about what he was planning. Axel looked at his friend with concern and looked at Xion as she spun her four swords like a rotating fan in union and took a step closer. "Go now."

"I'll be watching on the cameras." said Axel while he quickly left as Roxas tightly gripped his keyblade with both hands, extended his arms out, and stood his ground as Xion came closer. He could hear the spinning swords, he could feel the wind coming from the swords, until he closed out all sound, all feelings, he was totally in concentration.

He could feel as if Xion had slowed down and could see her four swords while he quickly lunged forward and thrust his weapon into Xion's chest, "Thungdra!" shouted Roxas as the force blew Xion back. She quickly gain her balance and began her attack as Roxas deflected her attack while he kept an eye on how she did her attack patterns. Xion would attack with her upper left, than attacked from the lower right and return to her lower left and finish off with an upper right. Roxas twisted and turn, dodged and leap over each of Xion's attack and finally leap to safety.

Roxas quickly deflected oncoming attacks that came one after another. He dodged roll to the left and blocked a powerful attack from Xion as he staggered back while she delivered another powerful attack with her three swords. Roxas had managed to block all three attacks, but was thrown through one wall, than another, and after he crash through another he found himself in his room. Roxas let out a chuckle as he ignored the pain in his body and got up off the floor. While examining his room, something from the corner of his eye caught his attention. He bent over and picked up the golden yellow star charm off the floor of his room, he examined the star charm and gripped it while smiling. "So, Namine, what should I do?"

Roxas felt the floor shake under his feet, he placed the charm into his pocket and stood up. His whole body had lighten up again as his keyblade turned into a white pulse blade. He rushed out of his room through the hole he came from and found Xion crashing into the first hole that he went through. Quick on his feet, he swung his keyblade left and right continently, until he finally finished off as light had shot out of his body. He quickly moved forward again as light erupted from his body again as he levitated off the floor and spun his keyblade. While spinning his keyblade, black orbs shot out from his keyblade. Each orb had hit Xion with enough force that she was push back to the large open window. Roxas finally stop spinning his keyblade as the last orb knocked Xion out the window. He softly landed on the floor and jumped out the window only to spot Xion laying on concrete balcony while Roxas landed hard. He took a closer step towards Xion, suddenly her tentacles warp around his waist as Xion pined his arms to his sides with her four hands and pulled Roxas towards her chest. Roxas could see as the mouth on her chest opened wide and he quickly placed his feet on her shoulders to resist being eaten.

Watching helplessly from Vexen's lab, Axel had his hand on the self-destruct button, "Come on. Get the fuck out." through the camera Axel watched as Roxas dropped his keyblade, "Don't give up, Come on!"

Roxas weakly placed his shaky hands on Xion's wrist, suddenly Xion let out a loud roar while Roxas gnashed his teeth together. He felt Xion's grip loosen, but he quickly grabbed a hold to Xion as they both cried out pain. Axel watched from the monitor as lightning struck Xion and Roxas, until the camera went out. Axel quickly typed in some keys as the monitor shown a different angle of the balcony, he could see Roxas cast one more lightning attack that looked like an explosion that he also heard. After the bright light had settled, Axel saw Xion laying on the balcony as Roxas rolled down it towards the edge. "Roxas, no!" said Axel realizing that he pressed the self-destruct button.

**Alert! Self-destruction command has been issued! Command override unable! T minus 2 minutes!**

"Fuck!" said Axel as he opened the Corridor and teleported to the balcony. He ran pass Xion and down the slop to find Roxas leaning on the ledge and tried to quickly wake him. "Roxas! We need to get the fuck out of here! Wake up, Damn it!"

**1 minute until self-destruction!**

"Will you get the fuck up you son of a bitch!" encouraged Axel as he sling Roxas on his shoulder and walked up along the slop balcony.

**30 seconds until self-destruction!**

"Almost there." heaved Axel.

"Almost where?" asked Roxas. "Put me down."

"Come on, this place is gonna blow." said Axel as he opened the Corridor at the very top of the balcony. Roxas didn't know what was going on, but he didn't argue with Axel.

**20 seconds until self-destruction!**

"Didn't I tell you to press the button when I couldn't defeat her!" growled Roxas as they made a run to the Corridor.

"Quit your bitching, your starting to sound like Larxene. Besides, it was a accident." said Axel as they made it to the top of the balcony.

**Self-destruct in 10, 9, 8, 7...**

"Roxas, come on!" called Axel as Roxas hesitated by Xion. She was still laying on the balcony.

"But what about Xion? I can't leave her." said Roxas as he looked to Axel while he waited by the Corridor.

**6, 5, 4...**

"Roxas! Look out!" yelled Axel as he sprinted while Roxas turned to see Xion's tentacles rise up with pointed icicles on the tip. Axel reached Roxas and grabbed his white shirt and threw him towards the Corridor. Roxas quickly sat up and saw the tentacles penetrated through Axel and held him high into the air as Xion got up off the concrete. She let out another loud pricing roar as Axel gripped the tentacles and mouthed, "Take care of her."

**3, 2, 1...Thank you.**

There was a loud explosion as the tower was torn apart followed by the next level of the tower that went on to the balcony. The balcony became unstable as another explosion blew Roxas threw the Corridor and disappeared, "Xion! You're a great friend I've ever had!" said Axel while his chakrums spun around him and Xion as Axel gathered up energy and exploded along with the castle's foundation followed by another explosion that wiped out the city and then the world.

**Twilight Town: Station Height**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but he could see a red beautiful sunset that was followed a loud ding. He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his head as he felt around to rub the back of his head while his vision returned back to him. He examined his hand and saw the blood stain his fingers to his palm. "Are you okay?" asked a concerned girl that wore a orange tank top with white flowers and khaki pants as she stared at Roxas with her green eyes while keeping her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes. "Oh my, your bleeding."

"Who you talking to Olette?" asked a boy with blonde hair that wore green army pants and a milky white vest that he wore over a black shirt. He noticed that Olette was staring down at Roxas as he overlooked him with his golden brown eyes as another boy that was cubby join them. He had black hair that was held up by a white and black headband and had on a red jersey with blue jeans. "Pence, help him up."

"Sure, come on, buddy." said Pence as he walked over to Roxas and help him up to his feet. Roxas looked around and looked over the edge, but lost his balance. "Oh, easy there."

"I've never seen you around here before." said Olette as she also noticed the cut on Roxas' cheek. "What's your name?"

"Name?" asked Roxas as he thought about it. "I'm Roxas. I'm looking for someone and ran into some trouble."

"Who?" asked Pence.

"A girl named Namine." said Roxas as he thought of her description. "She has long golden blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin, and always wears white."

"I think he talking about the one that's sitting on the steps in front of the train station." said Pence as Roxas walked forward, but lost balance again as Pence caught him from falling.

"I need to go to her." said Roxas as he regain balance. Pence wanted to make sure that Roxas wasn't going to fall again, as he followed Roxas to the door as Olette and the blonde boy moved aside. Roxas assured Pence that he should be able to make down the stairs. Pence watch as Roxas used the bars as support and slowly made it down the steps. Roxas had finally reached the bottom step and staggered out the door into the lobby of the train station and limped towards the exit.

Namine sat on the very first step of the stairs as she heard the door bang opened, just out of curiously she turned to see who it was. Roxas met her crystal blue eyes as she met his sky blue eyes. Namine quickly stood up and run into Roxas arms and kissed him passionately as some people walked out of the train station and admired the scene and continued to walk on by. They soon broke apart as Namine huge Roxas tightly. "I was so worried." cried Namine while Roxas patted her head with his other arm wrap around her small waist. "I didn't think you would be back."

"Namine," said Roxas quietly as she looked up to Roxas and noticed the tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry…I couldn't keep my promise…I failed you…I failed Axel…I couldn't help Xion…I'm sorry…she's gone."

'_Xion what happened to you? I wish I could see your smiling face. I want to touch you one last time. Is this the end? Has our friendship been broken? Why must good things, good memories come to an end? That very evening Namine explain that she had no choice, but to listen to Xemnas orders or be left along in Castle Oblivion. Even thought Xion was a puppet, the affect that she had on me, Namine, and Axel will never leave our hearts or our memories. It has been 358 days since I joined the Organization and now I start a new day with Namine by my side. This is my last entry that I'll write. This is Roxas, number 13, the keyblade's chosen wielder. So long.'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading and for your comments. Be sure to read my other FF and to be on a lookout for my next new story that will be coming soon. Again thanks for reading.**


End file.
